When a Dragon meets a Wolf
by Yami Naty
Summary: El Torneo de Harrenhal, donde todo comenzó, una rebelión, la caída de una familia y el ascenso de otras; donde la loba de Winterfell y el dragon de Dragostone se enamoraron. Este es un RhaegarxLyanna, donde se narra el torneo de Harrenhal y como estos dos seres tan distintos, hielo y fuego, comenzaron un romance prohibido.
1. Una Invitación

**Bien esta es mi primer fic de esta serie, espero que me salga bien. Este será un Rhaegar x Lyanna y lo que paso en el torneo donde ambos se conocieron, he leído varias versiones donde dice que él la secuestra un año más tarde pero no estoy segura, si pueden ayudarme, seria de mucha utilidad.**

 **Aviso: Game of Thrones y A Song of Ice and Fire y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de George R.R. Martin y de HBO, yo solo los uso para mi entrenamiento mientras espero que llegue la octava temporada.**

 **Capítulo 1: Una invitación**

 _Lord Walter de la casa Whent_

 _Me complace invitarlos al Torneo de Harrenhal para honrar a mi hija._

 _El torneo estará abierto para todo el que desee unirse y probar que es el mejor._

 _¡Los esperamos!_

Esa carta llego a Winterfell y entregada a Rickard Stark por el Maester Liam. El lord del norte leyó la carta a su familia y a sus mejores guerreros. Brandon obviamente se ofreció, él era el primogénito y pensaba participar por los Stark, así como varios de los guerreros del ejército que deseaban enfrentar a los demás de Westeros.

-Padre déjame participar- Lyanna le dijo a su padre al caminar a su lado.

El hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises la vio como si se hubiera vuelto loca- Lyanna Stark… ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Tú eres una chica, las chicas no usan armaduras o pelean en justas o luchan en guerras. Tú debes comportarte como una dama, como la futura Lady de Bastión de la Tormenta.

Ella rodo sus ojos, iguales a los de su padre, y le siguió el paso mientras este iba a su habitación- yo he vencido a esos sujetos que se propusieron a ir como participantes. Soy mejor jinete y mejor con la espada que ellos, el único que me lleva el paso es Ned y Brandon, más o menos, no soy la dama en apuros que todos quieren que sea… ¡Soy una loba!- dijo lo último casi con lágrimas en sus ojos de la impotencia.

-Lyanna…- Rickard dio un suspiro y la hizo pasar a su cuarto, en cuanto entro la única hija Stark, este cerró la puerta y la abrazo- hija yo sé que eres una gran guerrera y que eres la mejor jinete. ¡Por los dioses! Eres una chiquilla rebelde desde pequeña- ella sonrió aun con lágrimas en sus ojos- sin embargo no puedo dejarte participar. Las mujeres no pueden hacerlo- ella frunció el ceño al oír eso- sé que es duro y sé que igual vas a estar pidiendo todo el camino a Harrenhal que te lo permita pero ya dije que no- ella le iba a replicar pero él la paro- ya dije señorita. Vaya a empacar, nos vemos mañana.

Ella dio un suspiro de resignación, que nadie que la conociera pensaría que ella estaba conforme, pero no quería seguir con la discusión. La loba le dio un beso a su padre y al abrir la puerta sus hermanos estaban detrás de la puerta oyendo junto a su madre. Al verse descubierto los hombres Stark y su madre disimularon pero ya era tarde- y luego padre dice que la mujer soy yo… ustedes son peores que las chismosas del pueblo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado y se fue a su cuarto.

Lyanna no sabía como pero de una manera u otra ella participaría, eso lo podría jurar por todos los dioses de Westeros. Los antiguos y los nuevos.

Mientras en King's Landing el rey Aerys esta con su consejero Varys hablando de los traidores que debían buscar.

-Su alteza, déjeme darle una recomendación, vaya al torneo en Harrenhal. Mis pajaritos han oído rumores que al parecer esto será solo una excusa para que su hijo pueda hablar con los Lores de las demás regiones y Asi derrocarlo.

Los ojos de Aerys brillaron con un dejo de su ya inconfundible locura, causando en Varys algo de temor pero sabía que de no decirle, el que ardería seria él por no hablar- siempre puedo confiar en ti. Dile a mis sirvientes que preparen mi equipaje, supervisa todo, que no metan nada que tu no hayas autorizado.

Él eunuco hizo una reverencia y partió a los aposentos de su rey para preparar todo, además informo a las doncellas de la reina del viaje al torneo.

Las otras casas invitadas también comenzaron con los preparativos para partir también a este torneo que de seguro seria el mayor y mejor evento de todos los tiempos en Westeros.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Ok, primer fic de GoT.** **Espero les guste, la verdad me inspire al ver esa visión en el episodio 7 de la temporada 7, Asi que aquí esta. Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.**


	2. El príncipe melancólico

**Aviso: Game of Thrones y A Song of Ice and Fire y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de George R.R. Martin y de HBO, yo solo los uso para mi entrenamiento mientras espero que llegue la octava temporada.**

 **Capítulo 2: El príncipe melancólico**

Durante el viaje Lyanna y Ned hablaban de todo lo que deseaban ver en Harrenhal, como el castillo que Balerion El Terrible había calcinado casi 300 años atrás y que aún estaban varias partes quemadas.

Además habían oído que en los días que estaría el torneo también habría mercaderes vendiendo cosas y comidas exóticas de todo Westeros. Asi que también deseaban pasar los días del torneo comiendo y divirtiéndose.

En eso Ned toco un tema poco placentero para la loba de Winterfell- ¿Cómo te preparas para tu matrimonio con Robert?

Ella soltó un suspiro de frustración y lo vio con una mezcla de emociones- Bien aunque tú sabes bien que no deseo casarme con él. He oído rumores que dicen que Robert es un mujeriego. Ademes hay rumores que dicen que ya tuvo un hijo en el Valle de Arryn.

-Pero el amor cambia y todo lo que él pudo hacer antes del compromiso quedaba en el paso pues ahora le seria fiel.

-No estoy convencida de eso. Un hombre infiel lo será siempre- dice ella algo resignada- pero no puedo hacer nada. Ya padre me prometió en matrimonio.

Ned se notaba algo preocupado por su hermana pues sabía que ella era como un caballo salvaje y que no soportaba la idea de hacer algo que no deseaba.

Unos días más tarde los Stark llegaron a Harrenhal y montaron las carpas- el calor del sur es espantoso- dice Lyanna y sus hermanos asienten ante ese comentario.

El lord de Winterfell rodo los ojos con una sonrisa de medio lado viendo a sus hijos e hija decir eso- bien Brandon y Ned vayan a inscribir a los participantes al torneo. Lyanna puedes ir a conocer el lugar y Ben quédate conmigo para terminar de arreglar las cosas aquí, nos vemos aquí más tarde para ir al banquete que prepararon para todos los lores y asistentes al evento- los cuatro asintieron y mientras los dos hijos de Rickard fueron a inscribir a los que participarían, Lyanna fue a recorrer el lugar mientras ben.

Mientras caminaba cerca de un lago, ella oyó voces y risas cerca del lago, al comienzo no le presto mucha atención, más sin embargo, al oír un grito ahogado ella se escondió tras un arbol y vio como tres escuderos molestaban a un hombre.

Ella sintió como le hervia la sangre al ver esa injusticia; asi que ella tomo la primera espada que consiguió que, según el logo en la empuñadura, era del torneo. Al agarrarla conto hasta tres en su mente y se abalanzo hacia los tres hombres. Luchando contra ellos y protegiendo al joven hombre de esos rufianes.

Cuando los tres huyeron ella volteo a ver al joven y noto sus heridas, su corazón se saltó un latido al verlo asi y con todas sus fuerzas lo levanto y llevo al campamento Stark donde lo curo de sus heridas.

-¿Cuál es su nombre mi lord?

-H… Howland R… Reed- dijo entre cortamente mientras Lyanna limpiaba sus heridas con un poco de agua y las limpiaba- lord de Atalaya de Aguas grises, ¿y usted mi lady?- dijo viéndola algo sonrojado al decir que era un lord siendo aún algo joven.

-Lyanna Stark- dijo simplemente. No le gustaba eso de ser una lady de Winterfell o, cuando se case con Robert, lady de Bastión de la Tormenta. Eso de títulos no era para ella.

-Oh… ¡por los dioses!- dijo el aun sorprendido que una Stark lo había salvado- mi familia es vasallos de Lord Stark. Le agradezco su ayuda mi lady.

Ella se sonrojo levemente ante eso- no fue nada lord Reed, solo cumplía con mi deber de ayudar a una persona en peligro.

Luego de eso ambos hablaron de más cosas mientras ella le ponía vendajes en sus heridas. Al final oyó las voces de su padre y hermanos asi que presento a Howard ante ellos.

A la hora de la cena todos se alistaron para el gran banquete que daría inicio oficial al torneo. Howard se estuvo negando a ir, pues allí estarían grandes familias y lores de todos los siete reinos asi que él no estaba muy seguro de ir.

-Oh… vamos Howland… eres también de una gran familia y tienes tanto derecho como cualquier otro de aquí a asistir.

Howland se negó varias veces más hasta que Lyanna, que podía ser muy insistente y persuasiva, lo convenció y Benjen le consiguió algo con que cambiarse y asi los Stark y Howard asistieron al festín.

Al inicio de las actividades un joven comenzó a decir el cronograma de las actividades durante los cinco días. Cada día se celebrarían justas, mientras el primer y segundo día se harían, luego del almuerzo, combates cuerpo a cuerpo; el tercer y cuarto día se celebrarían carreras de jinetes para ver quién era el mejor, y el quinto y último día seria la final y coronación de la Reina del amor y la belleza.

Todos aplaudieron antes esos anuncios y una vez hecho el brindis por el organizador, el festín comenzó. Todos los lores de las casa de Westeros comían y la pasaban excelente. Conversaban y se reían de chistes y anécdotas.

Cuando todos los presentes terminaron el joven que dio el cronograma antes anuncio que el príncipe Rhaegar tocaría para todos. De pronto el silencio inundo la sala y todos vieron atentamente como el hombre de cabellos rubios platinados, ojos violetas y melancólicos tomo el escenario.

Los ojos Lyanna quedaron pegados al apuesto príncipe. Este comenzó a tocar con una gracia y habilidad que harían sentir celos al más ágil animal. La música que tocaba sonaba tan melodiosa y calmada pero a la vez se sentía triste como si este hombre tuviera una gran tribulación sobre sus hombros.

Lyanna pensaba "es más apuesto de lo que había oído y tan talentoso pero a la vez se nota melancólico y sin esa felicidad que debe tener un hombre enamorado y con dos hijos pequeños" y sin darse cuenta sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas por aquella hermosa melodía que el príncipe de Dragonstone estaba tocando.

Cuando termino de tocar todos aplaudieron y eso saco a la loba del trance en el que el dragón la envolvió. En eso su hermano Benjen comenzó a burlarse de ella causando que esta lo bañara en vino.

Luego de eso la gente le aplaudió, en eso los ojos de Lyanna reconocieron a los tres escuderos que intimidaron a Howland; uno de ellos servía a un caballero de la Casa Haigh, el segundo a un caballero de la Casa Blount, y el último a un caballero de la Casa Frey. Lyanna indicó a sus hermanos acerca de los escuderos.

Sin embargo solo Benjen le dice -Si quiere puedo encontrar una armadura para Lord Reed, en caso de que él deseara desafiarlos- dijo Benjen viendo al lord de los pantanos beber vino y charlar con Ned y Brandon.

-Eso sería ideal Ben, hay que ayudarnos entre nosotros los norteños- una sonrisa algo maliciosa se formó en la cara de la loba rebelde y su hermano sonrió igual.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **¡Eso es todo! Espero les haya gustado esta historia. Como ven ya Lyanna conoció al príncipe, no personalmente pero ya lo reconoce. A partir de los siguientes capítulos ya comenzaran a conocerse.**

 **El próximo capítulo será: El Caballero del Arbol sonriente.**


	3. El Caballero del Arbol Sonriente

**Hoy hare algo que tenía tiempo sin hacer. Voy a escribir desde el punto de vista de Rhaegar. Me encantaría poder hacerlo como distintos tipos de letras pero la página de FF no me lo permite, pero creo que sería genial, tomando el ejemplo de un autor en ingles llamado Pittacus Lore. Sin embargo no se puede asi que debo informarlo.**

 **Capítulo 3: El Caballero del Arbol Sonriente**

 **Rhaegar POV**

Al día siguiente fui de los primeros en llegar al campo para las justas, alimente a mi caballo y me puse mi armadura negra con el estandarte de mi casa, el dragón tricéfalo, hecho con rubíes, era algo muy llamativo y ostentoso pero esa armadura fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mis padres cuando me enliste como caballero, antes que mi padre se volviera totalmente loco.

Estaba tranquilo con este torneo. Yo lo financie en gran parte y deseaba demostrar mis habilidades. Estaba seguro que mis combates serian complejos pues los que estaban allí eran caballeros y grandes guerreros.

El día comenzó con la participación de los hijos de Lord Whent, el deseaba, según me comento, que ellos fueran los que ganaran porque asi podrían coronar a su hija como Reina del Amor y la Belleza. Yo no le dije nada pues no deseaba explotar su burbuja pero sus hijos no eran de los mejores.

Como lo predije mentalmente los tres perdieron en su primer combate, causando que Lord Whent pasara el resto de la jornada con el ceño fruncido.

Luego de eso siguieron los demás combates, llego mi turno logrando tumbar a mi rival sin siquiera ensuciar mi armadura. El siguiente fue Brandon Stark que logro derrotar a su rival, debía admitir que su habilidad en el caballo y de combate era muy buenas, se notaba que había sido preparado por Lord Tully y que sería un gran lord de Winterfell

Muchos decían que yo sería un buen rey y eso causaba los celos y las teorías conspirativas de mi padre, y claro que deseaba el trono pero para ayudar a los pueblos de los siete reinos. Ellos merecían vivir sin temor.

Ser Arthur Dayne siguió e igual que Brandon y yo logro derrotar a su oponente, Sir Barristan Selmy fue el siguiente el lograr sus triunfo, asi como Ser Haigh, Ser Blount y un caballero de la casa Frey.

Asi culmino esa mañana de justas y llego la hora del almuerzo, donde todos conversaban y comían, mi esposa alimentaba a nuestro hijo Aegon en nuestra alcoba en el casillo de lord Whent.

-Rhaegar hoy estuviste increíble- dice ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias amor, espero poder ganar, hay grandes competidores- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Sé que tú serás el ganador, tu eres muy bueno y muy modesto al hablar de tus habilidades.

Realmente mi verdadera pasión es la música y la lectura, sin embargo lo que me mueve a ser el gran guerrero que todos dicen que soy, es el saber la leyenda de Azor Ahai y que ese sea alguno de mis hijos, sin embargo Elia no puede darme más hijos. El Maester de Dragonstone nos dijo que su cuerpo no aguantaría un tercer hijo, cosas que me parecían terrible pues, el dragón debía tener tres cabezas, como podría cumplir con la tradición familiar y con la profecía ¿si no tenía mi tercer hijo o hija?

Esas cosas me atormentaban por las noches, comí mi almuerzo con mi hija y esposa una vez el pequeño Aegon cayo dormido. Luego fuimos a seguir viendo eventos porque ese día también se habían planificado los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

El día paso muy movido entre una cosa y otra ya era la hora de ir a dormir. Le conté a mi hija de 5 años parte de la gran conquista de Aegon I y eso la llevo a caer rendida, luego me acosté con mi esposa y nos quedamos dormidos.

Cuando la mañana llego, hice mi rutina de siempre, me fui a alimentar a mi caballo y a ponerme mi armadura.

-¿Cómo se prepara su alteza?- pregunto Arthur Dayne caminando hacia mí con una sonrisa.

-Bien gracias Arthur y ¿Cómo se prepara caballero?- lo vi a los ojos igual con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien Rhaegar- él y yo éramos grandes amigos y nos teníamos confianza, solo cuando estábamos a solas como ahora era que no tratábamos de tu o por nuestros nombres. Cuando era frente a otros siempre éramos "su alteza" y "Ser Dayne".

-Tengo el presentimiento que hoy será un gran día- dije viendo a mi amigo.

-Seguro que sí, ya veremos cómo nos va hoy pese a que nos toca doble o incluso triple combates- asentí a eso, hoy sería un día duro para nosotros pues al final tendrían que ser combates contra los campeones de ayer más nuevos que deseaban competir.

Me toco ese día enfrentar a mi primer rival logrando vencerlo fácilmente, luego Ser Selmy le toco e igual logro una victoria fácil, nadie podía negar que él era un gran guerrero y que tenía grandes chances de ganar este torneo.

Luego llego una sorpresa, un caballero que se notaba que su armadura tenía varias partes de otras armaduras y su escudo era un arbol con una cara. No era muy alto pero se notaba cómodo sobre ese caballo.

Su primer rival fue Ser Haigh que fue derrotado con gran facilidad por este extraño caballero, llamado la atención de los presentes y creando gran simpatía por todos.

Luego de eso otros caballeros se enfrentaron entre sí para seguir bajando la lista de competidores, cuando llego el turno del misterioso caballero y su siguiente víctima fue Ser Blount, todos los presentes comenzaron a corear su nombre.

Eso me hizo sonreír, como la gente presente coreaba el nombre de un caballero desconocido y lo alientan, este sujeto es bueno y ojala lo pueda reclutar como parte de mi guardia, esa clase de buenos guerreros son los que necesito en mi ejército.

Cuando llego la última jornada antes del almuerzo, el caballero del arbol sonriente le toco contra un caballero de la casa Frey. El cual fue igualmente derrotado por este hombre. Cuando estos tres hombres se acercaron al caballero y este solo les dijo en voz fuerte y atronadora desde su casco aun sin revelar su cara- ¡Enseñen honor a sus escuderos es todo lo que pido!

Los tres hombres vieron a sus escuderos y pude notar como los tres pusieron cara de susto ante esas palabras, eso llamo mi atención y pude notar que algo más que la simple gloria de un título era lo que movía a este hombre. Cosa que me llamo más la atención.

Ese día estaba dispuesto a buscarlo y reclutarlo cuando mi padre me pidió traerlo pues consideraba que este caballero era un enemigo y en abierta rebeldía y lo peor del caso era que otros apoyaban las locuras de su padre.

Solo asentí y lleve varios hombres conmigo, nos dispersamos y rogué a los siete que me dejaran encontrarlo primero para advertirle que se fuera o que se uniera a mí que yo lo protegería.

Cuando llegue al rio pude oír voces y risas. Me acerque y vi a una joven con un jovencito, esta estaba retirando de su cuerpo partes de una armadura y pudo ver que colgado de un arbol estaba colgado el escudo con el arbol en su superficie.

Sonreí de medio lado al ver eso. Entonces esos tres caballeros fueron derrotados por una chica. En eso el muchacho se retiró dejando a la mujer sola. Cabello negro sujeto con una coleta, ojos grises como las nubes de tormentas, labios rojos y mejillas ligeramente rosados por el ejercicio, debía admitirlo era una mujer hermosa. El muchacho debía ser su hermano pues ambos se parecían mucho y una mujer tan joven no podía tener un hijo tan grande.

Me acerque por detrás, ella tenía puesto una ropa por debajo que la protegía de la armadura y de tener cualquier roce con la misma- vaya… ¿Qué dirían esos tres caballeros si supieran que los derroto una mujer?

Pude ver como su sonrisa cambio por una mirada de pánico total- eh… no sé de qué habla- ella se volteo y me vio frente a ella causando un gran sonrojo- a… alteza… yo… emmm… esto no es lo que parece…

-¿y que parece señorita?- pregunto viendo su rostro de nervios y como este iba subiendo en la escala de rojos.

-Emm esto lo encontré y desee probarlo… ese sujeto era bueno- dice ella tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo creando una conversación.

-Probarse cosas podría ser peligroso mi lady, ¿no sabe que está siendo este caballero por traición y por conspirar contra su alteza real?

-Pero no he hecho nada…- luego se tapó la boca y la oí murmurar que era una tonta- por favor no diga nada… mi padre no sabe nada y si se entera me encerrara en mi cuarto hasta los dioses sabrán cuando.

Pude ver en esos hermosos ojos que decía la verdad y que realmente estaba preocupada- no debe preocuparse, pero ¿Por qué arriesgarse contra esos hombres? ¿Qué buscaba?

-Venganza… los escuderos de esos hombres lastimaron a un joven, Howland Reed de los pantanos y solo quería que esos tres aprendieran una lección.

-Bueno créame mi lady que ellos ya recibieron su castigo- dije con una sonrisa- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Lyanna de la casa Stark, su alteza- ella sonrió y eso me pareció hermoso.

-Mucho gusto- luego fruncí un poco el ceño pensando- tengo un problema, mi padre desea atrapar a este caballero pero no puedo dárselo porque es solo una mujer buscando justicia.

-Creo que lo puedo ayudar con eso su alteza- ella me sonrió y no pude más que sonreír de vuelta.

Minutos más tarde

-Alteza, no logre encontrar a ese caballero del arbol sonriente pero encontré esto colgado a un arbol- informe viendo de reojo a Lyanna conversar con sus hermanos mientras él la encubría.

-¿seguro que no lo encontraste Rhaegar?

-Asi es su gracia, mis hombres buscaron pero no hallaron nada.

-Muy bien… creo que desde ahora no nos queda de otra que dejarlo ir pero si llegase a volver la atrapare y le hare probar el fuego valirio.

Asentí solo para que el viera pero no estaba de acuerdo, luego de eso nos fuimos a almorzar.

Mientras iba a mi habitación recordé lo que paso al final de esa conversación

 _-Prométame que la volveré a ver y podremos conversar- le dije con una sonrisa mientras ella me entregaba el escudo- deseo saber cómo logro esa técnica de combate_

 _-Solo si usted me enseña como toca el arpa con tanta gracia- ella me sonrió._

 _-Hecho, ¿aquí en la noche?_

 _-Sí, nos veremos luego alteza- luego de eso me retire para dejarla ponerse su vestido y me encontré con mis hombres para ir con mi padre y presentar mi reporte._

Lyanna Stark… un misterio que deseo conocer, y espero no me decepcione.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Ok… primer encuentro del hielo y el fuego, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Prefieren que narre todo en primera con POV de ellos dos o en tercera persona?**

 **Comenten que les pareció. Estoy planeando hacer una fic Jonerys donde se vayan viendo sus pensamientos en los capítulos, y quiero continuar luego de la escena del bote.**

 **Proximo capitulo: Citas bajo las estrellas.**


	4. Citas bajo las estrellas

**Desearía que esta historia fuera más leída aquí en FF porque en un foro de GoT si tiene mayor cantidad de lectores, pero bueno, creo que ahorita el canon es Jonerys. Espero este capítulo les guste. Volví a escribir en tercera persona pero más enfocado en Lyanna, ya que ciento que de ella puedo sentir más en esta historia de amor que con el príncipe Rhaegar.**

 **Espero les guste y nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capitulo 4: Citas bajo las estrellas**

Lyanna una vez salió de su escondite ya vestida fue corriendo con Benjen, al verlo pudo ver que estaba más pálido de lo usual- Lyanna… ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimo?

-¿Quién…?- luego entendió que él había visto al príncipe salir de entre los arbustos- si estoy bien Ben, y no me lastimo. Es más fue un perfecto caballero y me aviso que su loco padre, claro sin esa palabra, lo mando a buscar al caballero del arbol sonriente para matarlo pues seguro era un sujeto buscando matarlo- el menor de los Stark rodo los ojos- pero al saber que mi intención no era esa sino darle una lección a esos tres, entonces me dejo ir- ella sonrió al recordar eso.

-¿Qué hacía con tu escudo?

-Bueno fue mi idea que le dijera a su padre que lo había encontrado colgado de un arbol y que no consiguió a nadie.

-¿crees que cumpla su palabra de no decir nada?

-Ben él se comportó como un caballero asi que no creo que me haya mentido.

-Si tú lo dices Lyanna… ven vamos a comer que muero de hambre- ambos fueron rumbo al comedor y de camino vieron como el príncipe y sus hombres hablaban con el rey sobre lo que hallaron. Se podía ver como el rey estaba molesto y el príncipe lo veía con su cara seria y totalmente calmado.

Lyanna no lo poda negar, ella le parecía apuesto el príncipe, pero obvio no podía decirle a sus hermanos o padre. Ella y Ben entraron en el comedor principal y allí se sentaron junto a su hermano Brandon.

La conversación de la noche fue el caballero del arbol sonriente y como una persona asi no se había visto jamás. Muchos decían que seguro era un norteño por el escudo e incluso un lacustre que deseaba la gloria.

Lyanna fingió no saber nada y pregunto- ¿de qué hablan?

Brandon la vio y rodo los ojos- Del caballero del arbol sonriente, un sujeto que derroto a tres caballeros ¿Dónde estabas tú?

-Haciendo cosas de chicas…- dijo ella viendo de reojo como su hermano escupía el vino, él sabía que ese era el código que usaban las mujeres para hablar de "la flor roja".

Cuando ella hizo un ademan de continuar en la paro en seco- No no no no…. No necesito saber mas…- ella sonrió de medio lado mientras su hermano se ponía rojo y cambiaba el tema- en fin ese sujeto era muy fuerte.

-Lástima que no lo vi, me hubiese gustado ver eso.

-Los sujetos no eran los más populares asi que la gente se inclinaba por el nuevo. Según Lord Reed esos hombres tenían los mismos escudos que los de los chicos que le dieron la paliza hace días. Según Ned podría ser un lacustre que lo vengo.

-Es posible- dice ella viendo su comida y luego a su hermano.

-Oí que el rey Aerys lo buscaba por creer que era parte de una rebelión en su contra- comento su padre que no era de decir chismes a menos que este le parecía importante.

-¡ah! Con razón cuando veníamos para acá Ben y yo vimos al príncipe, a la espada del amanecer y a otros caballeros con el rey, no se veía muy contento.

-Seguro el vengador solitario se marchó antes que lo hallaran- comento Ben a modo de chiste.

-Si seguro pero es una pena que el rey persiga personas solo por ser buenos guerreros- esta vez fue Ned el que hablo.

-Quizá luego sabremos más de este sujeto o del porqué de sus acciones- Lyanna comento y todos asintieron terminando el almuerzo.

Luego de eso el resto de la tarde paso muy rápido, Robert gano el mini torneo de lucha e invito a una ronda para todos sus "fans".

Una vez llegada la noche todos se volvieron al comedor a la cena, allí fueron otros los temas, Brandon estaba nervioso porque el día siguiente le tocaba contra otros campeones y no sabía que podría pasar, pues ahora estaban sujetos más fuertes y se acercaba a los más fuertes como Ser Arthur Dayne o Ser Barristan Selmy o incluso el príncipe Rhaegar.

Esa noche se fueron a acostar todos, Lyanna espero a que todos estuvieran dormidos y como buenos hombres norteños, todos tenían el sueño pesado asi que aunque callera un dragón del cielo ninguno se despertaría.

Cuando llego al lago allí estaba el príncipe con su arpa. Ella se quedó unos segundos viéndolo, aun sin poder creer lo guapo que era. Se le acerco y se sentó a su lado- buenas noches alteza.

-Buenas noches lady Stark. A por cierto solo dime Rhaegar. No quiero tanto protocolo entre nosotros, al menos no hoy- dijo el viéndola.

Ella se sonrojo levemente- ok pero entonces llámeme solo Lyanna- el soltó una risa que para ella fue como el sonido de los dioses, ella nunca lo había visto sonreír o reír desde que había llegado, solo cuando hablaba con Ser Arthur.

-Ok trato… Lyanna- él le sonrió y ella se la devolvió- cuenta me de ti Lyanna, lo que desees compartir.

Ella lo pensó unos segundos y lo vio- bueno soy la segunda hija de Rickard Stark, tengo tres hermanos y mi padre me prometió a Lord Robert de Bastión de tormentas- Lyanna pudo ver una pequeña reacción de ¿celos? Del príncipe pero desapareció tan rápido como apareció, haciendo que ella dudara si lo había visto o no- aprendí lo que se de lucha de Jon Arryn. El me daba consejos como quien no quiere la cosa pues, al ser una lady, no podía recibir clases de combate abiertamente. Claro al ser hija de un lord de Winterfell, nadie realmente me criticaba.

Él se notaba muy interesando en eso haciendo que ella se sintiera muy feliz de comentar sus experiencias- mi padre me permitía practicar con espadas y con arco y flechas pero no podría hacerlo en público, frente a los Siete Reinos- mis ojos bajaron algo triste de no poder mostrar mis habilidades.

-Es una pena que las damas no puedan mostrar sus habilidades cuando las tienen, creo que sería interesante ver eso- ella se volteo a verlo incrédula- las mujeres tienen habilidades de lucha mucho más estratégicas que los hombres, pues para nosotros es más sobre la fuerza.

-Asi es, creo que las mujeres podemos enfrentarnos con más habilidades que fuerza y seguro sería interesante para los fans de estrategias- comento ella muy emocionada de oír que él la apoyaba.

Él le sonrió y luego ambos siguieron compartiendo sobre el porqué las mujeres no podían ser guerreras y por qué ese sectarismo. Ella estaba feliz de que el opinara lo mismo.

-Tengo una duda- él la vio y pudo ver en sus ojos que podía continuar- ¿Por qué no disfrutas tus combates? Yo veo como mi hermano Brandon celebra sus combates con gran efusividad e incluso Robert, pero tú no te vez alegre o complacido del triunfo.

-Mi verdadera pasión es la música, puedo pasar horas tocándola y nunca aburrirme, solo me intereso el combate cuando leí sobre el Azor Ahai en unos de los libros de la gran biblioteca del Maester. Vi allí como decía que ese príncipe o princesa seria el o la que salvaría a Westeros y que según profetas este héroe saldría de mi familia.

Ella asintió, conocía la leyenda, es más ella sabía que la amenaza de la que los libraría este héroe era de los caminantes blancos, claro para los maesters y demás miembros de Westeros esas historias eran solo mitos norteños y de las nanas para asustar a los niños, era raro oír a un sureño conocedor de la larga noche.

-Sin embargo mi esposa no me puede dar las tres cabezas del dragón, es decir, mis tres descendientes, por lo tanto solo tengo dos opciones de cumplir esa profecía. Si algo les llegare a pasar a mis dos hijos entonces el Azor Ahai no pasaría- el soltó un suspiro de resignación, haciendo que la joven loba deseara abrazarlo y consolarlo- pero ella está muy débil y si se expone a eso, ella moriría.

-Tranquilo que de seguro alguno de los dos será este príncipe prometido- ella le sonrió y él se la devolvió. Luego ambos vieron que ya era muy entrada la noche asi que decidieron dejar la conversación para el próximo día.

Ambos sintieron una conexión con el otro, como jamás lo habían hecho. En menos de un día, dos extraños ayer, ahora ya tenían más en común de los más cercanos a ellos. Lyanna sonreía como boba al tener la oportunidad de conocer más del príncipe que, más que una cara bonita, era un ser increíblemente sensible y con alma de soñador.

Al llegar a su carpa, los cinco hombres allí estaban roncando como osos lo cual hizo que la joven sonriera y se acostara en su lugar donde seguramente tendría sueños con su cita de esa noche.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Ok eso fue todo por hoy, un poco más romántico y acercando más al príncipe y a Lyanna. Espero les haya gustado. Me tarde un poquito en subir porque me sacaron una muela hace como dos días y no pude subir sino hoy.**

 **Próximo capitulo: ¡Robert es un idiota!**

 **¿Muy obvio el titulo? Jeje creo que tendremos un poco de drama en el que viene. Opiniones y sugerencias serán leídas y tomadas en consideración. Nos estamos leyendo y no olviden pasar por mi fic de Jonerys ¡que dentro de un rato subiré!**


	5. ¡Robert es un idiota!

**Unas aclaratorias antes de comenzar, como no se tiene claro la edad de la hija de Rhaegar y Elia, yo la hice que fuera una niña de uno años de edad asi que por eso habla. Aegon si es un bebe recién nacido por eso solo pongo pocas interacciones entre ellos con el niño.**

 **Espero les guste y nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capítulo 5: ¡Robert es un idiota!**

El día siguiente Elia se despertó y busco a su esposo a su lado pero no lo consiguió asi que se movió un poco en la cama y vio la escena más tierna que jamás había visto.

Allí en el suelo estaba Rhaegar y Rhaenys jugando con unas figuras de madera. Estas eran de caballeros sobre caballos y con las lanzas para las justas, estas fueron regaladas por Lord Whent la noche anterior como recuerdo para los niños.

Ella amaba como su esposo era con los niños. Como ella no podía despertar a media noche por sus muchos padecimientos, él se encargaba del pequeño Aegon o de Rhaenys.

Al ver eso Elia lo que más lamentaba era no poder darle a su esposo lo que él deseaba, sus tres cabezas de dragones, sin embargo su condición no se lo permitía. Se quedó viéndolos jugar y pasar un buen rato hasta que decidió hablar- buenos días- ella les sonrió a ambos.

Rhaegar también le sonrió y se levantó para plantar un suave beso en la frente de su esposa- buenos días mi lady. ¿Cómo durmió?

-Bien gracias ¿y tú? Luces muy alegre esta mañana.

Él sonrió aún más- pase una buena noche, sin mis típicos sueños sobre la tragedia del Refugio Esquival. Asi que fue una buena noche.

Ella también sonrió y luego dijo- ¿Qué tal si hoy vamos a recorrer el castillo? Ya que deseo ver las partes que consumió el fuego de Balerion el terror negro.

-Suena muy bien, y me alegra saber que hoy serán los enfrentamientos del honor, para los que perdieron ayer.

Les habían avisado por medio de cartas a las casa nobles que los participantes que ya habían ganado sus batallas ayer podrían tener el día libre pues ya lo que quedaban eran unos cuantos de los mejores guerreros y que ese día seria solo para que los que perdieron ayer se enfrenten entre sí para que, al menos la mitad de ellos, no se vayan con una derrota.

Elia como no había podido viajar en su juventud por sus muchas enfermedades, deseaba conocer lo más que pudiera mientras tuviera salud. Asi que se vistieron ellos y luego a sus pequeños para ir al gran comedor.

Allí había un gran entusiasmo por los enfrentamientos y que algunos de los campeones podrían descansar.

Una que también había amanecido de muy buen humor fue Lyanna que reía y conversaba con sus hermanos de manera muy animada. De vez en cuando sin que nadie se diera cuenta ella veía al príncipe y se sorprendía al ver que se le devolvía haciéndola sonrojar.

Ella estaba cayendo en las garras del príncipe y no sentía pena en admitirlo. En eso entraron dos hombres, uno camino hacia la mesa Lannister y otro a la mesa real. Entregando dos cartas.

Al leerla la sonrisa de Rhaegar desapareció y fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido que a los ojos de Lyanna no cuadraba con su apuesto rostro. Elia que noto el cambio de humor de su esposo vio el sello del sobre y maldijo por lo bajo al ver al dragón tricéfalo.

-¿Qué paso Rhaegar?- preguntaron Arthur y Elia al mismo tiempo en voz baja.

-Mi padre solicita mi presencia y la de Lord Tywin en su aposento, junto a su hijo Jaime- los ojos purpuras de Rhaegar vieron a los verdes del lord de Casterly Rock que igual lo vio- Asi que quizá no podamos salir hoy a ver las ruinas del castillo- eso hizo que Elia odiara más a su loco suegro aún más.

El primer desaire que tuvo fue el no asistir a su boda, luego el que rechazara a su pequeña princesa porque "olía mucho a dorniense", además que trata a su hijo como un posible traidor, ahora le arruinaba no solo sus planes sino también el buen ánimo de su esposo.

-Ok Rhaegar- bajo sus ojos.

Él le tomo el mentón y luego le levanto la cara para que lo viera- quizá sea rápido y yo pueda salir antes para aprovechar el resto del día.

Ella asintió viéndolo- está bien, esperemos que asi sea- ella sonrió y él le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Luego ambos terminaron su desayuno y Tywin, Jaime y Rhaegar salieron del comedor, siendo seguidos con la mirada por todos los presentes.

Los tres fueron en silencio hasta llegar a los aposentos del rey donde estaban varios miembros de la guardia real vigilando a los que se atrevieran a pasar sin autorización. Al ver al príncipe todos se apartaron y entraron.

-Su majestad- dijo la voz fuerte como el acero de su hijo.

Aerys se volteo y los vio- gracias por venir- el joven Jaime lo vio algo asustado pues realmente daba miedo su apariencia y sus ojos desorbitados, no por nada lo llaman el rey loco, fue el pensamiento del joven Lannister- Rhaegar no sé si este… te conto que anoche renuncio a seguir siendo mi mano.

El príncipe vio al hombre y luego a su padre- No alteza. No me conto.

Tywin permaneció en silencio viendo entre el rey y su hijo- Hice lo que debía para proteger a mi familia y mi reputación- comento el antiguo consejero del rey.

-¿y porque estamos aquí?- pregunto ahora Rhaegar.

-Pues porque deseo dejar claro un punto y quiero que tu estés aquí Rhaegar. Sé que la renuncia de Tywin podría significar una sublevación en el futuro asi que para evitar eso he decidido eliminar toda posibilidad con esto que les anunciare- se podía ver como los ojos de Aerys veía con deleite las expresiones de Tywin mientras hablaba- Jaime Lannister ven aquí- el lord de Casterly Rock trago a duras penas preocupado por lo que pasaría a continuación, su hijo camino hacia el rey- Arrodíllate- asi lo hizo y Aerys tomo su espada. Rhaegar instintivamente tomo su espada listo para salvar al joven Lannister en caso que su padre fuera a herirlo pero lo que paso fue incluso peor, pues lastimo el ego del patriarca Lannister- Por el poder investido en mí, por mí. Te nombro miembro de la guardia real y caballero. Ser Jaime de la casa Lannister- eso fue un golpe bajo pensó Tywin, ya que Aerys sabía que este joven era el futuro de su casa, su heredero. Ahora no podría casarse, ni solicitar el título de lord de Casterly Rock o darle herederos.

Tywin contuvo su lengua pues lo que deseaba era decir improperios hacia el rey de los siete reinos- Es un honor para nosotros que elija a mi hijo como parte de su guardia.

Rhaegar sabía que Tywin se estaba contenido, él podía ver como la vena en su sien palpitaba furiosa lista para explotar de la molestia que tenía. Prefirió no comentar nada y solo asintió viendo a nuevo guardia real- Mis felicitaciones Ser Jaime.

La cara de Jaime se notaba una mezcla de incredulidad y de preocupación por la situación, él estaba consiente que esto era más un castigo para su padre que un premio pero no podía mostrar disconforme ante esto por ser el rey.

-El Joven Lannister será mi guardia personal. Asi que Tywin no podrá traicionarme- dijo el rey con una sonrisa de un hombre demente, luego añadió- ya se pueden retirar.

Ambos hombres asintieron y luego de una reverencia se retiraron, cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance Tywin dice- si planea una rebelión espero que sea pronto alteza, ya el reino no aguanta más.

-Lo se mi lord, tendré en consideración esto, y pido disculpas en nombre de mi casa por tantos problemas que mi padre le ha causado.

-No se preocupe alteza, no es su culpa. Ahora si me disculpa voy a buscar a mi hija- hizo una leve reverencia al príncipe y se retiró hecho una fiera.

Rhaegar lo vio irse y luego fue hacia su habitación donde le conto a su esposa lo que había pasado a lo que ella solo rodo los ojos y dijo estar harta del rey loco. Más tarde ellos fueron a ver el castillo calcinado de Harrenhal y Rhaegar les conto la historia de lo que había pasado allí y cómo fue que Aegon el Conquistador junto a Balerion había atacado ese lugar y como la flama de un dragón, como ese podía calcinar la piedra.

Vieron los torreones que aún estaban en pie y que tenían nombre aterradores. Luego de eso la pareja junto a su hija fueron de vuelta al lugar del torneo justo a la hora del almuerzo. Las conversaciones giraban en la reciente aparición de Jaime Lannister con una armadura de la guardia real y como Tywin Lannister estaba de mal humor ese día.

-Eso fue un golpe certero de tu padre- comenta Ser Arthur al ver a Jaime con una armadura como la suya- de esa forma mantendrá a Tywin fuera de sus asuntos y sin que pueda causar problemas.

-El sigue la premisa de mantener a sus enemigos más cerca. Sin embargo creo que eso fue una mala decisión- dice Rhaegar viéndolo- porque si llegase a ocurrir algo, Jaime podría irse contra el sin importar sus votos solo por proteger algo que el ama.

-Es probable, ya veremos.

Mientras en la mesa Stark la conversación iba por el mismo camino- Nombrar a Jaime caballero y guarda seguro fue un duro golpe para su padre- comenta Rickard- es como si le hicieran eso mismo a Brandon, porque sé que él tiene otro hijo pero es un enano y no creo que Tywin Lannister quiera confiar su castillo y tierras a un enano.

-Asi es, además su hijo es bastante hábil con la espada y pudo ser un gran general de su ejército. Ahora no podrá reclamar nada- comento Brandon comiendo.

-No hables cuando masticas Bran- comenta Lyanna con asco a lo que su hermano solo movió la mano con desinterés.

-El problema será ver cómo se las arreglaran los Lannisters con esto- hablo Ned.

-Ya veremos cómo se mueve todo luego de esta decisión- concluyo Rickard.

Todos asintieron y siguieron comiendo. Al terminar los Stark decidieron dividirse. Ned, Lyanna y Ben fueron a ver los alrededores, mientras Brandon se unió a los Baratheon fueron a tomar y a ver los tiros al arco, Rickard se unió a otros lores a hablar sobre diversos asuntos.

Al resto de la tarde fue entretenida entre actores que pararon en la ciudad a mostrar su obra sobre la conquista de Aegon, mercaderes vendieron cosas y comidas asi que fue un día más para las familias. Hubo además otras actividades como competencias de comida y otras cosas más serias.

Fue un día bastante relajado. Ya a la noche Lyanna y Ned estaba riendo y conversando sobre la obra que habían visto cuando ambos vieron como Robert tenía una mujer entre la pared y su cuerpo, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

A su lado estaba Brandon coqueteando y muy pegado a la hermana de Ser Arthur Dayne. La cara de Lyanna paso por toda la escala de rojos mientras a zancadas se acerba a Robert. Le dio una palmada en la espalda, cuando volteo lo único que vio fue como una mano le daba una cachetada tan fuerte que del tiro la borrachera se le quito.

-Ly… Lyanna lo siento… yo…

-¡Eres un idiota Robert!- antes que este pudiera decir algo más, la joven loba se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

No podía creer que el imbécil le hubiera hecho eso, es decir, ella sabía de su mala fama pero nunca pensó que él podría hacerlo en un lugar donde ella estuviera. Al menos tener un poco de respeto.

Corrió hasta que llego al lago y se sentó bajo un arbol a llorar desconsoladamente. Sintiendo que esa sería su vida cuando se casara con él. Ella no deseaba eso para su vida, no se lo merecía. Robert no la merecía, pero no podía hace nada porque ya estaba prometida.

Mientras andaba inmersa en sus pensamientos sintió unos brazos a su alrededor. Cuando levanto la cara vio a príncipe que la estaba abrazando, ella se sonrojo pero no abrazo y lloro contra su cuello. Ninguno dijo nada, solo estuvieron asi por lo que parecieron horas, y solo cuando ella se calmó él la soltó.

-¿co… como me hallaste?- pregunto con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Supuse que estarías aquí, es un lugar apartado. Además parece ser tu lugar favorito.

Ella se sonrojo suavemente- es verdad, me gusta este lugar, en el norte el único sitio con agua líquida son las aguas termales, y son sitios pequeños, asi que ver un lago asi, y liquido es algo que quiero disfrutar- ella se reí suavemente.

-Esa risa me gusta más que verte llorar- soltó el sin anestesia causando que Lyanna se volviera un tomate de lo roja que estaba, el solo pudo reír ante eso- ¿Qué te paso?

-Mi prometido, el idiota de Robert… tenía su lengua casi en la garganta de esa… mujerzuela.

Rhaegar podía sentir como la rabia se apoderaba de el ante eso que le decía ella. Lo que deseaba era romperle la cara a ese hombre por herir a tan bella y sensible mujer- eso es una falta de respeto, no solo a ti, sino a su compromiso. No me parece esa clase de comportamiento mi lady.

Ella se sonrojo, ella se maldecía cada vez que se sonrojaba- él tiene esa fama, eso es lo que me preocupa Rhaegar. Que cuando nos casemos el me haga lo mismo- su mirada decayó.

Él le tomo el mentón para verla a sus ojos grises- tu mereces ser feliz, y si él no te hace feliz, habla con tu padre. Quizá él logre cambiar su decisión de matrimonio.

Ella suspiro viendo sus ojos purpura fijamente- yo no soy de las que buscan matrimonio, y menos por conveniencia. Si me tengo que casar quiero que sea porque me enamore, pero ser hija de un lord lo complica todo.

-Yo quería lo mismo pero me sacrifique por la unión de mi familia y Dorne.

-No soy tan fuerte como tú, no podría soportar un matrimonio arreglado- sus ojos vieron de nuevo al suelo y esta vez el príncipe volvió a levantar su mentón solo para plantar un suave y dulce beso en sus labios.

Lyanna se derritió ante eso y solo se dejó llevar por el príncipe. El beso no fue muy largo pero sin significativo, luego este susurro sobre sus labios- eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, y estoy seguro que podrás soportar más de lo que crees.

Ella se sonrojo mucho más y solo pudo acariciar el cabello y las mejillas del hombre frente a ella- gracias Rhaegar- ni ella sabía porque decía gracias, no sabía si era por sus palabras, por consolarla o por ese beso que desde ayer deseaba. Ella le dio un nuevo beso el cual él respondió.

Después ambos se separaron y pasaron el resto de la velada hablando de temas más placenteros hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse, ninguno deseaba decir adiós pero debía hacerlo. Antes de irse se volvieron a besar, ella podía decir que con tan solo dos besos ya era adicta a sus labios. Este beso fue más largo y con más necesidad que el anterior y fue más difícil separarse.

Cuando ambos se fueron, tomaron por diferentes direcciones, el hacia las alcobas de la realiza y ella hacia donde estaba Ben.

Ned estaba justo a él asi que Lyanna los vio a ambos- Lyanna, estábamos buscando… ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor, ¿Dónde estan padre y Brandon?

-Bran esta por haya aun coqueteando con la hermana de Arthur y padre está dándole tremendo regaño a Robert.

Ella solo suspiro y vio a sus hermanos que se notaban preocupados- me voy a acostar. Buenas noches- ella se fue, no deseaba arruinar ese momento mágico, donde fue su primer beso, viendo la cara del idiota de Robert.

Asi que fue a su tienda y se acostó, suspirando feliz al recordar todo lo que había pasado minutos atrás, tocando sus labios sonrojada a mas no poder porque el príncipe Rhaegar la había besado y la había consolado. Ahora si era oficial, estaba locamente enamorada de su alteza real. Príncipe Rhaegar de la casa Targaryen, primero con el nombre, príncipe de Dragonstone, legítimo heredero al Trono de Hierro.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Este fue bastante largo, espero que les haya gustado, verán según la página de donde saque los datos dice que Jaime fue nombrado guardia real en Harrenhal asi que decidí hacerlo en este capítulo.**

 **¡Primer beso de Rhaegar y Lyanna! ¿Qué les pareció? Estuvo bien, mal o terrible.**

 **Próximo capítulo: El día en que las sonrisas desparecieron.**

 **Sé que cada capítulo fue un día del torneo pero creo que ya el próximo podemos presentar el cuarto y quinto día donde serán las "semifinales" y la "final" si lo comparamos con un deporte moderno. Bien es todo por hoy, nos estamos leyendo.**


	6. El día en que las sonrisas desparecieron

**¡El gran día ha llegado! La polémica del torneo que desato muchas opiniones. Espero les guste y nos estamos leyendo abajo**

 **Capítulo 6:** **El día en que las sonrisas desparecieron**

El día siguiente Lyanna se levantó más feliz que el día anterior, tanto que hizo lo que nunca había hecho por voluntad propia, arreglarse. Ella era famosa en Winterfell por no usar vestidos sino era necesario, ella usaba pantalones o trajes especiales para armaduras. Ella no le gustaba pero ese día lo hizo. Un vestido azul con blanco hermoso, que su madre le había regalado para el día que llego a los quince años.

Una de las sirvientes de la casa Stark estaba haciéndole una clineja muy al estilo norteño, atándola con una cinta de color azul. Los hermanos Stark la vieron con cada de incredulidad mientras la arreglaban haciendo que ella se sonrojara por la mirada tan atenta de ellos.

-Yo pensaba que ella estaba molesta, triste por lo que paso ayer- susurro Ned a Brandon.

-Yo creo que es esas son cosas de mujer, que andan un día feliz y otro triste, espero que Lady Catelyn Tully no sea asi de loca- murmuro Brandon, haciendo que Ned y Ben asintieran de acuerdo.

-Creo que con esto ya me uniré a la Guardia de la Noche- comento Ben también murmurando haciendo que ambos hermanos mayores rodaran los ojos riendo por lo bajo.

-Miren ustedes tres, dejen a su hermana- comento Rickard viendo a Lyanna roja mientras los tres hermanos estaban allí. Con los ojos ella se lo agradeció, ella estaba consiente que esto fue una anomalía pero ella se sentía enamorada y deseosa de verse linda para el príncipe, claro eso nunca se lo diría a sus hermanos y padre.

Cuando estuvo lista se paró y sus hermanos le sonrieron, todos se fueron al comedor. Más de una se le quedo viendo a Lyanna pues no la habían visto asi de bien vestida. Robert la vio de arriba abajo, y se sentía como una cucaracha aplastada porque la mujer con la que paso la noche anterior no era ni la sombra de lo hermosa que era Lyanna y que lo había arruinado todo.

Se le acerco a Lyanna pero lo ignoro caminando dentro del comedor. Al entrar el príncipe Rhaegar ya estaba allí y cuando sus ojos la vieron y se dio cuenta que la veía con un brillo especial y en sus labios se formó una sonría. Ella se sonrojo caminando hacia su mesa. Para que nadie se diera cuenta Rhaegar se volteo a ver a Ser Arthur y converso con él.

-¿Asi que esa es la joven?- Ser Arthur comento en un susurro y el príncipe asintió y la vio de reojo.

-Se ve hermosa con ese vestido y creo que hasta se pintó los labios- susurro el sonriéndole- claro ella es hermosa siempre pero hoy se dedicó a verse hermosa.

-Seguro es porque le gusta alguien- dijo Arthur de forma burlona.

-Si ¿quién será?- dijo el riéndose siguiéndole la corriente con eso, pero luego se puso serio cuando vio a Robert hablándole y ella lo ignoraba. Él sabia que ella ayer estaba llorando por culpa de ese hombre.

-Uy… esos ojos son de un hombre celoso- Arthur vio como los ojos de su mejor amigo se encendían con furia.

-Ese es el prometido, ayer la lastimo cuando se puso de besar a una mujer afuera del comedor y según me dijo ella, prácticamente se la estaba comiendo a besos.

-Eso es tan poco caballeroso y respetuoso de una dama como ella, que no solo es bella sino valiente y muy guerrera según me has dicho.

-Asi es, ella es una mujer guerrera, eso es una de mis cosas favoritas de ella y es lo que atrajo más que solo su belleza.

-Entiendo, Elia es bella pero es muy delicada. ¿La amas?

-La quiero y ia es bella pero es muy delicada. me preocupo por ella pero no la amo- ambos estaban hablando en susurros. Arthur asintió, él sabía que su amigo y compañero de lucha no amaba a Elia pero debía casarse para formar la alianza con los de Dorne.

Luego de eso el encargado anuncio que ya debían irse a para comenzar con las justas. Los competidores salieron del comedor para luego irse al estadio donde era la competencia. Ya allí se pusieron sus armaduras y prepararon todo.

El anuncio en los establos decía que Rhaegar le tocaba contra Lord Yohn Royce. Ambos entraron en la arena y luego de las presentaciones. Ambos se fueron a sus lugares, los ojos de Rhaegar bajo su yelmo fueron en dirección a ver a Lyanna, ella sabía que la estaba viendo y movió sus labios diciendo _suerte._ El solo sonrió y su caballo comenzó a correr a mismo tiempo que el de Lord Royce. La lanza del príncipe impacto en el pecho del lord y este cayó con fuerza en el suelo, haciendo que los presentes vitorearan a su príncipe.

En se retiró el yelmo y sonrió al público, luego llegó el turno de otro favorito, Ser Barristan que también derroto a su rival, seguido de Ser Arthur que igual venció, Brandon también logro su victoria y todos siguieron avanzando hasta que llegó el turno que Brandon se enfrentara al príncipe. Estaba nervioso pues él era uno de los rivales más fuertes.

Lyanna estaba apoyando a su hermano en voz alta pero al mismo tiempo quería seguir viendo a Rhaegar en acción, asi que por dentro esperaba su victoria. Rhaegar ya había adquirido el hábito de ver hacia Lyanna para que ella le deseara suerte.

Ambos hombres fueron en sus caballos hacia el otro. La lanza de Rhaegar impacto a Brandon causando que este cayera, todos aplaudieron efusivamente ante una nueva victoria del príncipe dragón. Arthur le toco después venciendo al igual que Ser Barristan.

Ya solo quedaban Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan, el príncipe Rhaegar y un caballero Lannister. Se tomó la decisión que los últimos combates del día serian el príncipe Rhaegar contra Ser Arthur y Ser Barristan contra el caballero Lannister.

El combate que todos deseaban ver era la del príncipe y su amigo más cercano, por ser ambos grandes guerreros. En el torneo de Storms' End el príncipe había salido victorioso luego de que ambos rompieran dieciséis lanzas cada uno.

Lyanna decidió ir a la zona donde estaban los luchadores en el descanso y desearle suerte a Rhaegar en persona pues sabía que el siguiente combate marcaría un reto aun mayor por la fama del caballero al que enfrentaría.

Ella se logró colar en el corral del príncipe y lo vio sentado tomando agua, se le acercó y le cubrió los ojos desde atrás. Lo sintió tensarse por unos micro segundos para luego sentirlo relajarse y una sonrisa de marco en sus labios.

-Vaya se ha colado una fan a mi lugar de descanso- dijo el aun sonriendo- ¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Será esa joven que me sigue susurrando suerte desde el público?- ella se sonrojo y estaba feliz que él no lo viera.

-No sé de qué habla mi lord- dijo ella en tono de broma y muy solemne- quizá se equivoca.

-Eso sería una lástima pues ella se ha ganado un beso por ser mi amuleto de buena suerte- dice el fingiendo tristeza, ella aparto la manos de sus ojos y se paró frente a él.

-¿asi?- sonrió ella de manera coqueta- cuidado mi lord porque muchas jóvenes podrían desear esa recompensa.

El la tomo de la mano y la movió cerca de él y la sentó en su regazo- yo solo quiero besar a una- eso la hizo sonrojarse aún más. Lo que el considero como la cosa más linda de todo el mundo, el príncipe cerro la distancia entre ambos y la beso suavemente, acariciando su mejilla mientras con la otra mano la mantenía cerca de su pecho.

Ella respondió más que feliz al beso del príncipe pasando sus brazos y posándolos alrededor de su cuello, el beso subió en intensidad mientras ella jugaba con su cabello y el acariciaba su espalda. Rhaegar mordió ligeramente su labio inferior haciendo que Lyanna abriera ligeramente sus labios y asi el profundizo el beso.

Asi estuvieron por lo que parecieron horas hasta que decidieron separarse cuando el aire se volvió más necesario que los labios del otro, sin embargo entre bocanadas de aire ambos seguían compartiendo pequeños besos.

-Serás mi perdición Lyanna Stark- murmuro entre los labios de la joven loba.

-y tú la mía Rhaegar Targaryen- comento ella con una sonrisa.

-Por más que desee seguir aquí debo irme. Mi último duelo del día será un muy poco tiempo, Ser Barristan pidió ser primero para crear más emoción por mi duelo contra Arthur.

Ella sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla al príncipe- ¿estas nervioso?

-Más o menos, Arthur es bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es un hombre honorable y de buen corazón pero no tan bueno en las justas, ya le he ganado en otros torneos de este estilo- le sonrió a Lyanna- ya quiero ir al lago esta noche, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿En serio?- ella lo vio a los ojos.

-Si en serio, seguro te gusta Lyanna

-Si viene de ti, seguro me gustara- luego escucharon que desde afuera ya daban aviso que era momento de ir al combate- bueno mi lord buena suerte- ella le dio un último beso antes de pararse de su regazo, cosa que él no le permitió por su agarre- Rhaegar ya es tiempo- dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos.

-No te quiero dejar ir, siento que nuestro tiempo junto es tan poco.

-Esta noche nos veremos y pasaremos hasta el momento que desees juntos- el solo suspiro y le dio otro beso antes de dejarla ir.

-Nos veremos mi lady- él le dio una sonrisa y luego se levantó de su asiento.

Ella se fue y antes de irse a su asiento se aseguró de no tener el maquillaje corrido por ese beso tan apasionado con Rhaegar.

Mientras ella se preparaba el salió con su caballo y Arthur era el único allí, lo vio y le dio una sonrisa pícara- vaya pero mira que tenemos aquí...- le toco la comisura del labio- pintura para los labios ¿ah? ¿Quién fue la afortunada? ¿La doncella de los lobos?

Rhaegar se sonrojo y se limpió los labios para que no se notara, decidió decirle la verdad ya que a su amigo más cercano era estúpido mentirle- si ella entro a mi habitación aquí y luego de unos juegos nos besamos.

-Estás jugando con fuego al meterte con la chica Stark.

-Soy un dragón, es lo que hacemos- le dio una media sonrisa- ella me trae loco, es tan hermosa y tan apasionada.

-Lo puedo ver- dijo el caballero del alba con una sonrisa de medio lado- vámonos antes que rompas tu cota de maya pensando en tu lobita.

El príncipe solo rodo los ojos y monto su caballo al igual que su amigo y ambos entraron al ruedo- espero no estés muy distraído con tu lobita como para perder, quiero derrotarte con honores.

-¿Quién dijo que me ganarías?- pese a no ser muy competitivo y que no celebrara sus victorias el príncipe le gustaba molestar a Ser Arthur y lo veía como una gran rival. Ambos se pusieron en posición, los ojos de Rhaegar vieron hacia donde estaba Lyanna y ella, al igual que antes le hizo el movimiento de los labios diciendo _suerte_ al ver eso su corazón latía más fuerte y sus ansias de ganar se triplicaban. Ella era su nueva musa para ganar.

Le puso en posición igual que su rival. Ambos arrancaron a hacia el otro con sus lanzas listas para impactar, Rhaegar logro impactar en el pecho de Arthur derrumbándolo de su caballo. El publico comenzó a gritar la victoria de su príncipe y que la gran final del día siguiente seria el contra el gran caballero Ser Barristan Selmy.

Cuando termino todos se fueron a comer y celebrar por la gran final que se les venía mañana. Rhaegar fue a tomar un baño que uno de sus sirvientes le preparo, luego fue a comer junto a su familia y amigos.

Allí recibió felicidades al igual que Ser Selmy. Todos los presentes estaba aún emocionados, todos comieron entre risas y comentaron sobre la gran batalla que se vendría pronto.

Ese día además habría final de los torneos de arqueros además de otros mini torneos y demás cosas que se habían preparado para ese día. Asi que cuando muchos fueron a hacer otras actividades, y compartir. Lyanna aún no sabía qué hacer para que el día terminara más rápido y llegara la noche asi que solo se fue a donde estaba su hermano Ben y ambos fueron a caminar y ver las diferentes cosas que había, incluso los dejaron montar a caballo por Harrenhal. Ambos conversaban de todo un poco, él le comento de su interés de poder unirse a la guardia de la noche.

-¿estás seguro?

-Sí, no tengo interés de ir gobernar y creo que seguir la tradición Stark de ir al muro es para mí, además la guardia siempre necesita jóvenes deseos de unirse y que no sean criminales sino de casas nobles para enfrentar las amenazas allá.

-Ben no creo que seas un buen luchador allí, no eres el mejor con la espada y mucho menos para mandar.

-Lo sé pero allí tendría más chances de practicar sin sentirme un perdedor. Bran, Ned... todos son mejores peleando que yo y seguro allí podre mejorar mis habilidades con mis hermanos de la guardia.

Eso le dolió a Lyanna. No podía creer que su hermano se sintiera como un perdedor comparado con Ned, Brandon o ella misma con la espada- bueno es tu decisión…

Ben noto el cambio de voz y actitud de su hermana- no lo tomes como algo personal Ly… te amo y eres mi hermana pero quiero un nombre propio, no solo ser el hermano de Brandon el Guardián del Norte, Ned Stark una de las mejores espadas del norte o Lyanna Stark la mujer con mejores técnicas que muchos chicos. Quiero ser Benjen Stark, el próximo Lord Comandante o el que salvo a la guardia de un caminante blando.

Esos genero una carcajada sin mucha alegría de su hermana- claro los sureños seguro te conocerán como el salvador de Westeros por matar mitos- ella lo vio algo molesta- vamos Ben, es tarde.

El solo suspiro, odiaba que su hermana estuviera molesta pero no podía evitarlo, él sabía que ella era mejor guerrera que él y que estaba enfrentando la posibilidad de ser un don nadie por el resto de su vida. Al menos en el muro haría algo bueno. Ambos hermanos se fueron rumbo al lugar del torneo cuando ya era de noche.

Se fueron a cenar y luego todos se fueron a pasar un buen rato en los bares u otros lugares cercanos. Lyanna por su parte solo fue al lago donde siempre se reunía con Rhaegar.

Ella solo se sentó y vio el lago que estaba allí, le gustaba ese lugar pues la ayudaba a pensar. Estar allí sola, lejos de todos le ayudaba. Pensó en lo que dijo su hermano. Irse a la Guardia era un gran honor pero también era muy arriesgado, ella no deseaba verlo partir pues eso significaba que ya no eran niños y que ya tenía que seguir cada uno por su lado.

Lyanna estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no supo que estaba acompañada hasta que vio de reojo a su príncipe. Ella sonrió y lo vio a los ojos luego vio que en sus manos estaba el arpa.

-¿vas a tocar para mí?- ella lo vio emocionada- ¿esa es tu sorpresa?

El asintió- asi es, anoche luego que nos separamos me fui a mi habitación y tome mi arpa, volví a bajar y compuse algo para ti, se llama Something like this- luego comenzó a tocar y cantar suavemente. La canción narraba como se conocieron y como en tan pocos días se había vuelto tan cercanos y como él había deseado algo como esto en su vida. Lágrimas de felicidad llenaron los ojos de Lyanna y una vez que la hermosa voz que él se detuvo sonrió y enlazo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sonriendo y depositando pequeños besos por su cara.

-La ame Rhaegar- dijo ella con sus labios cerca de los suyos- y creo que ya es oficial. Me enamore de ti, y quizá suene como una locura pero asi es… te amo.

-Bueno entonces ambos estamos locos, porque yo también me enamore de ti- él la beso demostrando todo ese amor que él le tenía a su loba.

Luego se separaron y se recostaron juntos en la grama y conversaron de otras cosas, ella le conto lo que había pasado con su hermano y lo dolida que se sintió, él la abrazo y le dijo- cariño no te sientas triste, Benjen tomaría esa decisión tarde o temprano. El no siente que sea necesario en la línea generacional de tu familia, pues tu padre aún puede gobernar por varios años más, luego tu hermano mayor, luego tu otro hermano, y por último el. Si eso pasara conmigo, tomaría la misma decisión.

Ella le sonrió viéndolo a los ojos- ¿me llamaste cariño?- el soltó una carcajada.

-¿oíste solo eso?- dijo fingiendo estar herido por eso.

-Si te oí pero eso capto mi atención más que lo demás- ella se sonrojo.

El sonrió mas- creo que contigo he sonreído más que en toda mi vida antes de conocerte.

Eso la hizo sentir orgullosa de hacer sonreír y reír al príncipe melancólico. Él le dio un suave beso y la abrazo- pero si oí lo que dijiste y es verdad. Él está hasta el fondo de las sucesiones y si Bran o Ned tienen hijos antes de morir, ellos tienen más derecho que Ben- ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Rhaegar- es solo que me da rabia y tristeza que él me lo dijera como si comentara que había llovido. Creo que me merecía enterarme de esa opción en otro lugar- ella comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre el emblema Targaryen sobre la ropa que usaba el.

-Entiendo lo que sientes Lyanna- él le acaricio la espalda- quizá puedas hablar con el más calmada- ella asintió y ambos oyeron como todos se iban retirando a sus tiendas y supieron que pronto les tocara separarse- ya va ser el momento que menos me gusta, la separación.

-Lo sé- ella suspiro deseando parar el tiempo y solo estar con el- mañana nos veremos, mi padre quiere irse en la noche y asi dormir en el carruaje.

-Quizá luego que nos separemos podamos mandarnos cartas- ella sonrió y asintió- bien, vamos antes que tus hermanos y padre se preocupen- ella se paró y antes de irse se dieron un último y apasionado beso, asi como el que compartieron antes de su pelea contra Arthur Dayne.

Ambos salieron por separado del lugar y fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

Al día siguiente el gran día llego. La pelea que todos estaban esperando. Los dos mejores del torneo de Harrenhal se enfrentaban.

Todos tenían un favorito y esperaban que ese fuera el ganado. Los jóvenes y mujeres apoyaban al príncipe, mientras los más veteranos apostaban por el gran caballero Ser Barristan.

Cuando llego el momento Rhaegar tenía en su mente a Lyanna y como ella se había colado en su mente y corazón tan rápido. Él estaba consiente que no la volvería a ver desde ese día y no lo deseaba, se había enamorado, como jamás pensó hacerlo y cuando menos lo esperaba. Su corazón le pertenecía a Lyanna y deseaba estar con ella por el resto de su vida.

Con ese pensamiento entro en su hermoso caballo, su yelmo en su regazo esperando para entrar en su cabeza. Allí estaba ella, la mujeres que lo hechizo. Ese día usando un vestido blanco, su cabello suelto y con flores decorando su coronilla, ella le había mencionado su amor por las rosas invernales asi que cuando vio que el ramo a entregar a la Reina del Amor y la Belleza era con esas rosas, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue darle ese ramo a Lyanna y nombrarla como la Reina.

Ya que él la veia como la mujer mas hermosa y de la que se enamoro, entonces dijo _"¿Por qué no? Después de todo ya no la vere y deseo que me recuerde cada vez que las vea"_ asi que en ese momento lo decidio. Le daría las flores a Lyanna. Que los demás piensen lo que deseen, el no se detendría y nadie lo puede atacar.

Ser Barristan entro luego y ambos se fueron a sus lugares. Como el dia anterior Lyanna le sonrio y movio sus labios en un _"suerte"_ y añadió _"te amo"_ eso le dio el fuego que necesitaba, no solo para derrotar al gran Ser Selmy sino también de entregarle ese ramo.

El lugar se quedo en silencio, solo se oian los caballos golpear el piso esperando la orden. Ambos caballero se vieron, en eso se les hizo la señal para comenzar y asi ordenaron a sus caballos arrancar, ambos a todo galope, ambos con sus lanzas contra el otro. Rhaegar podía sentir la adrenalina subir mientras se acercaban, el nunca había sido competitivo o amante de las peleas pero esta vez tenia un motivo, ese motivo tenia nombre y apellido.

En el momento menos esperado se vio como un caballero cayo, al el perdedor en el solo la audiencia aplaudio enardecida al ver como el caballero dragon había vencido al veterano Ser Barristan.

El ganador cabalgo celebrando su victoria, quitándose el yelmo con las tres cabezas de dragon, todos sonriendo y felices por la victoria. Al llegar frente a lord Whent este le paso el ramo, todos sabían que allí estaba Elia, su esposa, asi que era obvio que ese ramo seria para ella pero cuando él la paso todos se callaron viendo como el príncipe paraba su caballo frente a Lyanna y le entrego el ramo que la nombraba Reina del Amor y la Belleza. Ese fue el momento en que todas las sonrisas desaparecieron.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Capitulo tierno y con muchas emociones, ame escribir esos momentos entre ambos y que el fuera tan tierno y ambos se confesaran su amor, quizá fue rápido pero creo que ellos dos se enamoraron en el torneo y que durante el año que paso antes del "secuestro" fue que decidieron huir juntos.**

 **Pregunta mis queridos lectores… ¿debería escribir hasta el nacimiento del pequeño Aegon VIII Targaryen? O ¿dejarlo hasta la huida? O incluso ¿dejarlo hasta el próximo capítulo? Ustedes deciden.**

 **Comenten su decisión. Decidan lo que decidan tengo planes de continuar con esta pareja, lo próximo será un AU Modern de ellos dos, más Jonerys. No daré detalles jejeje.**

 **Próximo capítulo: ¿Plan macabro?**


	7. ¿Plan Macabro?

**Bien ahora algunas consecuencias de las acciones del príncipe dragón luego de esa acción osada al entregar las flores, decidí ponerlos vía recuerdos para ver cada ángulo más detallado. Espero les guste y nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capítulo 7: ¿Plan Macabro?**

El carruaje Stark estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Ned estaba observando su espada como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Ben estaba viendo los animales y la naturaleza. Rickard le había dado a Brandon unos pergaminos llenos de datos sobre Winterfell que eran necesarios en su preparación como lord del castillo.

Mientras tanto Lyanna veía por la ventana de al otro extremo del de Ben. Sus ojos grises estaban apagados, estaba triste de no haberse podido despedir del Príncipe y además de cómo había terminado ese maravilloso torneo.

 **Flash back**

Todo el estadio estaba en silencio, nadie decía nada mientras el Príncipe de los Siete Reinos posaba el ramo de rosas invernales sobre su regazo.

Ella le había dicho que eran sus favoritas y ahora tenía un ramo entregadas por él... El hombre del que se había enamorado.

Sus ojos grises se posaron sobre los púrpura de él y ambos se vieron por lo que parecieron horas hasta que él abandonó el lugar.

Como si un hechizo se hubiera roto en ese momento, todos los presentes comenzaron a hablar.

El primero fue Robert- ¡Lord Rickard! Debemos ir por ese... Sujeto- Lyanna sabía lo que deseaba decir pero contuvo su lengua por ser el príncipe- y exigir respeto a lady Lyanna...

-Así es padre, es un hombre casado y ella una dama bajo un compromiso debemos proteger su honor- ahora fue Brandon quien hablo, molesto.

Luego Ned mostró su molestia al dar el tercer voto a favor de poner la queja al rey. Ben mostró también su incomodidad ante el hecho pero no dijo nada. Solo veía a Lyanna.

Durante el camino a las tiendas todos seguían peleando y pidiendo ir con Aerys pero por primera vez desde que salieron del sitio de las justas Lyanna habló- chicos...- todos la vieron y guardaron silencio- ¿podrían dejar de proponer semejante estupidez? Todos sabemos de sobra que el rey está loco y que van los matará antes que digan algo...- luego entró en su tienda dejando a todos sin palabras.

Ella tenía razón y todos estaban conscientes de eso. Adentro ella observo las flores y pudo ver un pequeño trozo de pergamino en uno de los tallos internos.

Al sacarlo pudo ver el sello Targaryen en el. Cuando lo abrió lo primero que vio fue una elegante letra, muy bien entrenada por años por maesters y Archimaesters.

Esa debía ser la letra de un príncipe como el, tan perfeccionista. Ella comenzó a leer.

 _Querida Lyanna:_

 _Espero te hayan gustado las flores. Fueron traídas del norte para el torneo. No muy comunes en el sur por eso Lord Whent las deseaba._

 _Lamento los problemas que mi decisión pudo causar para ti y tu familia, sin embargo, no me arrepiento._

 _Muchos podrán decir que fue un error, que allí estaba mi esposa y que debí coronarla pero en corazón, tú eres la reina del amor y la belleza._

 _Eres la mujer de la que me enamore y la que me parece la más hermosa._

 _Amada Lyanna, espero tu respuesta tan pronto llegues a Winterfell. Deseó que podamos seguir escribiéndonos, ya que no creo poder estar tanto tiempo sin tu energía salvaje y tu carácter como el fuego, apasionado e impredecible._

 _Por siempre tuyo,_

 _Rhaegar de la Casa Targaryen_

 _Príncipe de Dragonstone._

Ella la leyó un millón de veces y sonreía como loca, él quería seguir conociéndola.

 **Fin flash back**

Mientras tanto otra carroza silenciosa se dirigía a King's Landing.

Rhaegar estaba con la cabeza de la pequeña Rhaenys sobre su regazo dormida. Elia estaba tejiendo. Su rostro imposible de leer por su esposo.

Ella no era una mujer muy volátil pero su rostro mostraba a la perfección su molestia por lo ocurrido en Harrenhal.

 **Flash back**

Una vez que Rhaegar llego a la habitación, encontró a Elia en la cama, en sus ojos se podía ver que había llorado.

Ella no dio un espectáculo como todos hubieran querido dada la situación. Era una princesa, no solo de los Siete Reinos, no solo de Dragonstone sino también de Dorne. La tierra que por tantos años había permanecido indomable a los Targaryen.

Una tierra que ni Balerion, Meraxes y Vhagar habían conquistado. Quizá ella no fuera la más fuerte en salud pero si en una carácter y en mostrar alguna debilidad frente a todos.

-Elia...- su esposo dijo.

-Rhaegar- ella lo vio a los ojos- no hice espectáculos para esa cuerda de buitres pero no dejare de mostrar mi molestia- se paró de la cama y caminó hacia él con su porte de princesa- si quieres tener tus amantes o cualquier cosa de esas, al menos ten el decoro de no andar mostrándolas tan descaradamente. Se el caballero del que todos hablan y se... Más cuidadoso- dijo remarcando cada palabra, sus ojos fijos en el- yo sé que no me amas, yo sé que tu deseo era otro pero esto fue lo único que logro tu familia para conquistar Dorne- soltó con veneno en sus labios.

El príncipe nunca había visto asi a Elia, podía sentir el rencor en cada palabra, pudo ver, por fin, ese carácter de princesa. Rhaegar solo pudo verla y asentir- mis disculpas mi lady por los malos momentos- fue lo que atino a decir.

-Vamos a Dragonstone, ya mismo, no necesito la mirada de lastima de los demás…

 **Fin Flash Back**

Luego de eso, Elia había estado distante y muy cayada; el príncipe sabía que ella estaba dolida por todo lo que había pasado, más que todo su orgullo, ese orgullo Martell que era tan conocido.

Mientras ellos estaban cayados, un carruaje estaba encendido en peleas y conversaciones furiosas. Aerys II Targaryen estaba allí con su fiel consejero, la Araña y con el joven Lannister como protector.

-¿Qué opinas Varys? ¿Qué han oído tus pajaritos?- pregunto el rey a su consejero

-Alteza los rumores que mis pajaritos han oído es que el príncipe hizo todo esto con el objetivo de lograr el apoyo del norte, el reino más grande y aguerrido de los siete, y al ganarse a Lady Stark, seguro ganara su favor.

Jaime había oído más bien todo lo contrario, los Stark estaban furiosos con el príncipe y que esto era una provocación de su parte. Sin embargo, ¿Qué buscaba Varys? Solo hacia crecer la paranoia del rey loco, el sabia por su padre que ese consejero solo era el chismoso del rey y en sus manos había más sangre que en la de cualquier soldado de a pie.

Según había oído, su objetivo era lograr que Rhaegar se molestara tanto por su locura que decidiera ir a una guerra civil y con Ser Dayne y Ser Selmy de su lado tomar el reino. No estaba seguro de esto pero su padre sabía que en efecto su hijo estaba tramando algo para salvarnos de este loco.

Eso era uno de los anhelos del joven Lannister pues estaba seguro que esto solo se pondría peor.

El viaje fue largo y tedioso entre conversaciones que solo duraban unos segundos entre los Stark, Lyanna solo hablaba con Ned que de todos era el más racional pero solo hablaban lo básico.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Winterfell ella se fue a su habitación y guardo bajo llave la carta de Rhaegar y luego de un baño muy necesario fue escribir su carta al príncipe que quizá aún seguía de viaje pero que él le insistió que se la mandara a su castillo, que la leería en cuanto llegara.

Ella tomo un pedazo de pergamino y pluma, luego comenzó a escribir.

 _Querido Rhaegar:_

 _Como me pediste aquí está mi respuesta. Llegue a Winterfell bien. El viaje fue una tortura, ninguno hablo, Brandon y Robert principalmente querían tu cabeza, además pensaban hablar con tu padre, lo cual era una locura debido a lo peligro que es él y como puede lastimas a los que osan enfrentarlo._

 _Las flores eran hermosas y las ame, pero fue algo muy riesgoso y alocado considerando los rumores y demás cosas que se decían sobre este torneo y tus aspiraciones al trono. Espero saber de ti tan pronto como sea posible, amaría poder volver a vernos._

 _Con amor,_

 _Tu loba_

Luego lo llevo a la zona de los cuervos, le puso su sello y lo mando a Dragonstone. Ella esperaba una respuesta tan pronto fuera posible pues lo extrañaba terriblemente. Esas noches que pasaron en el lago, abrazados o besándose aún le quemaban la memoria y no la dejarían por mucho tiempo. Definitivamente este hombre seria su perdición.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Pues esto es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado, sé que no hubo mucho entre Rhaegar y Lyanna pero lamentablemente mientras estén en diferentes lugares solo tendremos cartas. Tratare que sean lo más románticas además ya ellos comenzaran a planear la huida y obvio va creciendo ese amor.**

 **A por cierto, me tome algunas licencias con la reacción de Elia pues no hay registros de lo que paso y decidí hacerlo de una forma que se viera lo indignada que estaba con su esposo por lo que ocurrió, no sé si fue un poco OC pero una mujer molesta y no sé si celosa pero al menos molesta, muestra garras que no son habituales.**

 **Espero que sigan leyendo y que si hay alguna idea no duden en decírmela en los comentarios y reviews. Gracias por los que siguen y comentan, sobre todo a Rodrogon que es quizá el único que comenta cada capítulo.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Despedidas, molestias y cartas.**


	8. Despedidas, molestias y cartas

**Este capítulo fue complicado de hacer porque tenía algunas ideas pero no sabía cómo reflejarlas pero luego las fui descartando hasta que llego este que van a leer.**

 **Capítulo 8:** **Despedidas, molestias y cartas**

Los días pasaron en Winterfell y nada que le llegaba la carta del príncipe a Lyanna. Ella estaba preocupada que quizá su cuervo se perdió, quizá no ha llegado a Dragonstone o quizá le paso algo. Todo eso pasaba por la mente de la doncella lobo mientras veía a sus hermanos entrenar.

En eso vio a su padre acercarse a ella- que raro que no estés allí con ellos o en tu caballo. ¿Todo bien?

-Si padre, hoy no quiero humillar a Ben

El menor la escucho y dijo en voz alta y molesto- ¡muy graciosa Lyanna! - los que estaban cerca y oyeron rieron.

-Hablando en serio, Ben te conto sus planes ¿verdad? - ella asintió- yo le dije que si entrenaba y se hacía mejor en combate lo dejaría- dijo su padre sorprendiendo a la joven loba.

\- ¿En serio lo vas a dejar irse a la Guardia?

-Si... hija ir al Muro es un honor para los norteños y los Stark hemos tenido al menos a un miembro en la Guardia. Nosotros si vamos y lo consideramos una bendición y un honor.

-Lo entiendo- fue todo lo que dijo.

En eso llego uno de los soldados de los Stark- mi lord aquí tiene unas cartas que acaban de llegar.

El asintió y las tomo- Gracias puede retirarse- lord Rickard comenzó a leer una de ellas y dio un pequeño suspiro de frustración, luego leyó las otras dos cartas y vio al frente- Ben, Ned y Bran vengan para acá.

Los tres hermanos dejaron las espadas en su sitio y subieron a donde está su padre, cuando llegaron ellos se pararon frente a su padre- vamos a mi recamara- dijo viendo a sus hijos.

Todos se vieron y siguieron al lord de Winterfell en silencio. Cuando llegaron los cuatro se sentaron y su padre se sentó al frente de ellos- bueno chicos los traje aquí para dar varios anuncios- mostro la primera carta- Jon Arryn me pidió que Ned se regresara a su castillo para continuar su entrenamiento, y quiero que Ben vaya con él para que se entrene también con él. Además, es momento que Brandon vaya a Riverrun para anunciar la fecha de la boda- el lobo salvaje se sonrojo un poco al oír eso- vayan a prepararse- los jóvenes asintieron y salieron del lugar.

Una vez que salieron cada uno se fue a sus cuartos a alistarse para partir al día siguiente, en eso uno de los guardias se le acerco a Lyanna- mi lady le llego una carta- ella lo vio y tomo la carta.

-Gracias- ella sonrió y el solo asintió para luego irse del lugar.

Lyanna corrió a su cuarto y entro allí, cerró la puerta y se lanzó en su cama toda emocionada. Abrió el pequeño pergamino y allí decía:

 _Mí querida Loba:_

 _Te aviso que llegue hace días a Dragonstone, mi viaje fue complicado pues mi padre me dedicaba miradas de odio y sospechas. Pienso que Lord Varys ya le metió cosas en la cabeza sobre mí y mis intenciones de aspirar al trono y seguro creen que lo que hice. Entregarte las flores fue una plan para conseguir el favor de los Stark, cosa que se no paso._

 _No quisiera conversar eso aquí, solo decirte que llegue bien y que espero saber de ti pronto._

 _Tu Dragón._

Ella sabía que de la reputación de Lord Varys como el Guardián de los Susurros, y no solo eso sino que además cuenta con muchos niños a los que llama "Pajaritos" y que le informan todo lo que pasa en King's Landing.

Solo suspiro al pensar en su príncipe y en todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Para nadie es un secreto que el rey estaba perdiendo la cordura con cada día y que Varys le llenara la cabeza de más mentiras era solo acelerar lo inevitable, el rey destruyendo todo o siendo asesinado por algún lord de su confianza.

Lyanna tomo un pergamino y escribió una respuesta para él.

 _Mi Querido Dragón:_

 _Lamento oír lo que te toco pasar en tu camino a casa, entiendo lo que pudo pasar por la reputación de ambos personajes pero como tú sabes el porqué de tus acciones y la razón de hacerlo entonces no tienes nada que temer._

 _Tu padre ha demostrado estar cada día mas demente y temo que algo te pueda pasar, trata con él con más cautela que antes y con Lord Varys._

 _Espero saber de ti pronto._

 _Tu Loba._

Ella hizo lo mismo que él, no uso su sello personal de la Casa Stark y solo mando un sello sin nada, no deseaba que nadie sospechara de la relación entre ambos, ni en Winterfell o Dragonstone.

Una vez envió la carta fue a cenar, su ultima cena con sus hermanos antes que ellos partieran a sus respectivos lugares.

Esa noche fue muy amena, Lord Stark había llamado música y otras cosas para celebrar. Luego al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana, los hermanos se despidieron tomando rumbos diferentes.

Lyanna vio cómo su hermano Ben montaba sus cosas en el carruaje- Te extrañare lobito- dijo ella con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ben la vio y solo la abrazo fuertemente- y yo a ti lobita- esos sobrenombres solo los podían usar ellos dos.

Pues cuando Ben estaba asustado en las noches de tormenta, solía correr al cuarto de su hermana y ella lo abrazaba y le contaba cuentos hasta que se dormía. Ambos habían comenzado a llamarse lobita y lobito solo en momentos tan íntimos como estos.

-¿y mi abrazo Ly?- pregunto Brandon viéndola con una sonrisa. Ella rodo los ojos viendo a su hermano y luego fue y lo abrazo.

-Tienes suerte que te quiera idiota- él se ríe y luego ambos se separan y Brandon camina a ver cómo van organizando las cosas mientras Lyanna veía a su hermano Ned, ella se le acerco- Ned ¿listo para volver a ver a tu mentor?- el asiente y le sonríe- extrañare tu seriedad.

-Lyanna no es como si me voy por cien años, solo será un año- dijo ella riendo.

-Lo sé pero es aburrido sin ustedes aquí.

-Eso también lo sé, siempre es aburrido cuando no estamos juntos.

-Promete que vas a volver el próximo año… prométemelo Ned- ella sonreía viendo a su hermano.

-Lo prometo Ly- el ríe y le da un beso en la mejilla de su hermana luego se montaron en el carruaje y se fueron de Winterfell.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Aquí es cuando llega el principio del fin de varios en esta generación de Stark. Nos estamos leyendo en los demás capítulos. Quizá tarde más en subir porque las ideas no fluyen como antes.**


	9. Decisiones

**Capitulo 9: Decisiones**

Habían pasado meses desde que Lyanna y Rhaegar comenzaron con su cartas, ella le conto lo que paso con sus hermanos y el que su padre le había pedido ir a King's Landing para entrenar más a fondo a Jaime que pese a ser un joven muy bien entrenado por su padre, aun le faltaba para ser un buen guardaespaldas del rey.

Así que día que llego a King's Landing fue recibido por Ser Selmy y Ser Dayne para ser escoltado al palacio.

-Bienvenido a King's Landing Alteza- lo saludo el caballero de cabello canoso con una sonrisa paternal.

-Muchas gracias Ser Barristan, ¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien gracias- el hombre sonrió y luego hizo un gesto a los soldados para recoger las maletas y demás pertenencias del príncipe.

-Alteza, como sabemos que no le gusta ir en carruaje por la ciudad, aquí le trajimos a su caballo favorito para que vaya al castillo- era un pura sangre color crema, con ojos marrones enormes, su crin negra y sus porte era imponente. Cuando llego no se dejaba domar por nadie, su padre estaba por mandarlo a sacrificar pero el príncipe con su arpa y con acercamientos lentos y suaves logro amansar a la criatura que desde entonces solo se deja montar por el o en su defecto por Arthur por ser el compañero de montura de Rhaegar durante todos esos años.

Al subir en el caballo este hizo un sonido de felicidad al oler a su jinete- me extrañaste- le dio una palmada en su cuello y rio levemente- ¿Cómo estas Arthur?- pregunto viendo al Caballero del Alba.

-Todo bien Alteza- le sonrió él y luego murmuro- ¿Cómo va todo con la chica lobo?

-Excelente- le dijo el también en susurros. Ambos sonrieron y luego hablo en voz alta- Ser Barristan, Arthur y yo avanzaremos, por favor mande a que esas cosas vayan a mi habitación habitual.

-Como guste Alteza- el hombre hizo una reverencia y luego Rhaegar y Arthur se fueron a todo galope.

Al ir en camino ambos hablaron poco igual compartían una que otra cosa, como del estado de su nuevo pupilo- el chico es bueno Rhaegar, tiene sus puntos débiles pero seguro que con nuestra ayuda podremos.

-Tan grande como sea su desee aprender, será lo que el aprenda.

-Muy buena frase Alteza, la próxima tomare notas- eso hizo que el príncipe rodara los ojos- entonces seguir escribiéndote con la doncella loba.

-Si ella y yo nos mandamos cartas muy a menudo. Me dijo que sus hermanos están fuera por diversas cosas. Brandon fue ya a anunciar la fecha de su boda a los padres Tully; Eddard y Benjen a donde Jon Arryn a entrenar.

-Sabes ese chico Eddard bailo con mi hermana en Harrenhal. Brandon Stark borracho la convenció de eso.

-¡Wow! Eso no lo sabía.

-Me lo conto hace unos días. Dice que le pareció un chico dulce y muy decente.

-Ella tiene buen ojo para hacer criterios sobre hombres.

-Quizá- dijo el mientras entraban en la Red Keep.

Ambos desmontaron y unos sirvientes se llevaron a los caballos mientras entraban al castillo rumbo al patio principal. Iban en silencio, al llegar a su destino Jaime ya estaba allí practicando con su espada de entrenamiento. El manejaba con bastante dominio con su mano derecha.

Arthur le susurro a su amigo y príncipe- ese es el problema, no sabe cómo luchar con su otra mano, si no lo ayudamos y pierde algún día su mano hábil, entonces perderemos un buen espadachín.

-No todos son hábiles con ambas manos, yo no soy malo pero no soy tu que soy tu que usas dos espadas.

-Al menos que pueda ser como tu Rhaegar.

-Eso será difícil porque no se le ve ni el menor indicio de necesitar el uso de su otra mano.

Al llegar cerca de Jaime ambos se aclararon la garganta llamando su atención- oh Alteza, Ser Dayne- dijo el joven Lannister con una reverencia ante ambos- no me dijeron que vendría hoy Alteza, pensé que serie desde mañana, por el largo viaje.

-Estoy bien Ser Jaime- dijo el con una sonrisa- además hoy no vamos a entrenar mucho, solo deseo ver como estan sus habilidades.

Rhaegar se quitó su capa dejando ver su típica túnica gris con el emblema Targaryen en negro a un costado. Tomo una espada de practica y fue con Jaime.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia y se quedaron unos instantes viéndose sin hacer ningún movimiento luego al ver un punto desprotegido Rhaegar lanzo su ataque logrando que el joven caballero lo esquivara por muy poco, luego este lanzo su propio ataque siendo parado por el príncipe. La lucha duro unos minutos más hasta que Rhaegar hizo un movimiento ágil haciendo que Jaime cayera y asi fue como lo derroto.

Jaime lo vio fascinado porque el príncipe era muy bueno, además era como Ser Arthur en algo, su honor, nunca lo ataco en un momento poco honorable. Eso era una de las cosas por las cuales siempre admiro a ambos caballeros.

Luego eso se dio por finalizada la primera clase donde Rhaegar ya había evaluado junto a Arthur el desempeño del joven Lannister. Ambos están de acuerdo con que el chico necesitaba algunas mejoras en sus condiciones de lucha además de resistencias pues en el poco tiempo que estuvieron luchando él estaba sudando como si hubiera corrido desde la Red Keep hasta la muralla más al sur.

Ambos planearon entrenamientos para el chico y luego se fueron a comer. Arthur y el príncipe eran muy cercanos y juntos no usaban mucho sus títulos a menos que se echar bromas.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu estadía en tu castillo luego de lo que ocurrió? - pregunto para luego beber vino.

-Duro, Elia estuvo sin hablarme casi por un mes y medio, en una de nuestras paradas en el camino hacia King's Landing, mande un cuervo a Dorne para que mandaran a Dragonstone los mejores vestidos de seda y unas cuantas docenas de sus flores favoritas. Cuando llegamos ella los vio y solo los tomo y se fue a nuestros aposentos. Luego de eso uso los vestidos y con tu hermana hizo ramos y los puso por todo el castillo, sin embargo, no me dejo dormir en la misma cama con ella o sentarnos juntos en las comidas. No fue sino hasta que anuncie mi venida para acá que ella me dejo ir a nuestra cama y me dio un beso de despedida.

-Podrá ser frágil pero es dura.

-Como todos en Dorne, sobre todo sus mujeres- tienen el mismo deseo de aventura y el mismo carácter de la primera gran princesa, una Rhoynar.

-Así es- el caballero sonríe al oír eso- pero al menos la ablandaste un poco antes de venirte.

El príncipe estaba comiendo y asintió, una vez trago hablo nuevamente- Si y si nos toma mucho tiempo el entrenamiento con Jaime entonces traeré a mi familia para estar con ellos.

Luego de eso ambos terminaron y Rhaegar se paró y camino hacia la puerta - ¿Le vas a escribir a tu lobita?

-Así es, me gusta que esté al tanto de como estoy- el sonrío y se retiró, su mejor amigo sonrió y pensó que nunca había visto a su amigo tan feliz, si con Elia él era feliz pero no como con la chica Stark que era como el en muchos aspectos. Él le había contado que ese caballero del árbol sonriente era ella y eso hizo que el caballero lo supiera, ella era la clase de chica que su amigo estaba buscando.

Una mujer fuerte y valiente que no anduviera mostrado una falsa sonrisa o que se comportara como una dama todo el tiempo, sino que tenga un toque de carácter y que sea atrevida y según parecía la lady de Winterfell lo era. Si se hubiera conocido antes quizá las cosas serían diferentes. Quizá su amigo la hubiera elegido como esposa.

Mientras Rhaegar llego a sus aposentos, pidió estar al otro lado del castillo para no conseguirse con su padre, el deseaba que se padre nunca hubiera sido secuestrado. Ese hombre, anciano y raquítico no era ni el fantasma de lo que fue cuando él era un niño. Su padre le contaba historias y era un hombre dulce y divertidos, junto a Tywin eran la mejor dupla, pero luego ese secuestro y sabrán los dioses que clase de torturas vivió que ahora era un hombre tan paranoico. El solo pensamiento lo enfermaba.

Al llegar escribió una breve carta donde le conto su travesía y sus planes de quedarse en la capital por algún tiempo, escribió también a su esposa para avisarle que llego bien, luego puso su sello en ambos documentos, uno sin el dragón para Lyanna y otro con él para Elia, así no mandaría el incorrecto y se fue para enviarlos.

Luego de eso el resto de los días pasaron volando entre entrenamientos y actividades reales. Oía los rumores de que su padre quemaba a unos lores por supuesta traición, el solo suspiro y escribió unas cartas en secreto a los familiares de esos hombres donde pedía disculpas por la actitud de su padre. El deseaba que esas personas lo catalogaran como alguien igual a su padre así que lo hacía a título personal.

Muchos lo acusaban de que el no hacía nada y otros de que supuestamente conspiraba en secreto con los enemigos de su padre pero nada de eso era cierto, el hacía pero lo hacía solapadamente para no levantar sospechas.

Pasaros unos dos mes asi que le pedio a su esposa que viajara con los niños a la capital, un día él estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo cuando se consiguió con el Archimaester Maynard, y se le acercó a él.

-Archimaester ¿como esta? - él sonrió al hombre que andaba con un cuaderno y pluma, lo vio contando en voz baja. Le habían contado que lo vieron contando los escalones del Septo de Bailor hace unos meses.

-Oh Alteza- dijo el inclinándose y luego tomo unas notas en su cuaderno- estaba contando cuantas veces respiraba en descanso.

El príncipe solo sonrió divertido por ese comentario- excelente, siempre en busca de conocimiento.

-Asi es Alteza, es más quizá le contaron que estuve contando los escalones del Septo, porque el constructo nunca se tomó el tiempo de contar lo que uso y lo que puso, ¿y si alguien desea esa información tan importante?- Rhaegar solo asintió para tener esa clase de conversaciones- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí alteza?

-Vine a entrenar al joven Lannister junto con Ser Barristan y Ser Arthur. Es un joven prometedor.

-Asi es, lo he visto por allí y seguro será un gran caballero.

-Estoy de acuerdo- en eso el príncipe se le ocurrió una idea loca para consultarle al anciano- Archimaester ¿existe alguna forma de volver a los antiguos metodismos de Aegon I, es decir, tener dos esposas?

-No permitido por la Fe Militante o los Septos asi que nosotros tenemos solo la anulación del matrimonio. Los niños de ese matrimonio tendrán el mismo derecho de los niños del primero, además del apellido por lo tanto que si, por ejemplo, sus hijos llegaran a morir, los del segundo matrimonio seria el sucesor legítimo al trono.

Eso ilumino los ojos de Rhaegar, esa era la solución para estar con Lyanna y de forma legal ante los ojos de todos, ese documento seria de dominio público- ¿si le cuento algo no me juzgara?- el anciano lo vio algo intrigado y negó para que el continuara.

 **…Winterfell…**

Lyanna estaba entrenando con unas niñas con el arco y la flecha. Ellas se notaban divertidas con el ejercicio ya que normalmente sus padres no las dejaban pero al saber que Lady Stark las iba a entrenar, entonces todos asentían.

En el Norte ella era respetada y querida, todos los años le mandaban ramos de rosas invernales por su cumpleaños y todos la felicitaban.

En eso llego un soldado, el de confianza que le daba las cartas del príncipe sin que su padre lo supiera. Cuando se la dio ella se excusó un minuto y se fue a un lugar oculto para leerla.

 _Mi quería loba:_

 _Sé que nuestra relación ha sido difícil y que lo que voy a proponer es una locura pero…_

 _¿Te casarías conmigo?_

 _Si es asi entonces reúnete conmigo en las tierras de los ríos, si no entonces cuando llegue y no te vea lo entenderé y no mandare más cartas._

 _Sé que podrás decir que "pero si estas casado" sin embargo un buen amigo y de mi total confianza, el Archimaester Maynard me dijo que él con su alto rango podía anularlo y ya hable con un septo que nos casara._

 _Te amo y no puedo imaginar una vida lejos de ti. Espero verte allí y como ya dije, si no lo deseas también entenderé._

 _Por siempre tuyo…_

 _Tu Dragon._

Lyanna leyó la carta un millón de veces para poder asimilarlo con lagrimas en sus ojos al leer la pregunta al inicio, y luego de sopesarlo mucho tomo una decisión. Una que sin saberlo, marcara el destino de todo Westeros.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **¿Así o más drama? Jajá sé que tarde, sé que este fic ha estado irregular pero las ideas no fluyen tan bien como hubiera deseado, sin embargo ya llego el clímax de esta historia. La rebelión de Robert será en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Aquí quise enfocarme un poco en el príncipe pues siempre se veía más a Lyanna pero teníamos tiempo sin ver al príncipe.**


	10. ¿Rapto?

Capítulo 10: ¿Rapto?

Los días pasaron y Lyanna pensaba que hacer, si ir o no, ella no estaba segura de irse pero al mismo tiempo deseaba estar con él. Así que un día frente al Arciano, que vio casarse a sus padres hace tanto, tomo una decisión.

-Iré al cuello- dijo ella viendo al árbol con extraña cara y se fue a montar en su caballo e ir de vuelta a casa donde decidió hacer algo que solo hizo una vez en su vida, decirle una mentira a su padre.

Ella solo había mentido una vez y fue cuando quiso ir a jugar al bosque y su padre se lo prohibía por ser una dama, en aquel momento Lord Rickard no quería aceptar que su hija nunca sería la típica dama norteña que se comportaba impecable.

Ella le dijo que iría a ver a unas amigas en la casa de ella y él la dejo, en la noche se había perdido en el bosque y no sabía cómo salir, su padre se enteró de la verdad y emprendió la búsqueda de su hija, ya cuando solo la luna y las estrellas iluminaban fue encontrada por su padre.

La regañó y le prohibió salir sin escoltas por varios meses, luego de eso decidió educarla con los Maester en cómo encontrar Winterfell y cómo sobrevivir, allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que su hija no sería la dama que el imaginaba y que sería siempre la pequeña rebelde de los Stark, la dama loba como luego fue llamada.

Al estar frente a la puerta de su padre ella soltó un suspiro para ganar fuerzas y no derrumbarse, toco la puerta y escucho la voz de su padre desde el otro lado- pase.

Ella obedeció y entro sonriéndole a su padre- hola padre ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias hija- él la vio desde el enorme escritorio- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que estoy aburrida, ya derrote a todos los guardias del castillo en combate simple, mis hermanos no están y madre me obliga a tejer con gancho- dijo ella con cara de asco al recordar el engaño de su madre el día anterior, cuando estaban caminando y ella le pidió un favor, cuando entraron al cuarto de su madre encontró a la vieja Tata y a otras chicas tejiendo, cuando se quiso ir vio cómo su madre se cerraba la puerta en la cara, paso el cerrojo y se fue- ¿puedo ir a ver a Howland Reed? Desde Harrenhal no lo veo y extraño a mi amigo lacustre- se mordió el labio viendo a su padre.

El tardo unos segundos en meditarlo vio unos documentos que según el sello que ella vio era el de los Bolton, Rickard la vio y asintió- si puedes ir, pero lleva una buena espada, no quiero que los ladroncillos de camino te lastimen- ella sonrió ante eso y lo fue a abrazar.

-Gracias padre- ella le dio un beso y se fue, al salir su sonrisa era enorme y fue a su cuarto a recoger una maleta con vestidos ligeros, decidió mandar una carta a Howland para seguir con la corriente de su mentira y no ser descubierta.

Esa noche ceno con su padre que le informo a su madre de la salida de ella hacia los ríos, y como siempre no estaba muy contenta. Siempre le pareció que su esposo consentía demasiado a su hija, pero no podía hacer mucho para impedirlo ya su esposo había tomado la decisión así que solo le deseo un buen viaje y que le mandara un cuervo informando que había bien, así lo prometió, aunque sabía que no llegaría al destino que les había dicho.

Los tres se despidieron y se retiraron a descansar, esa noche ella estaba ansiosa y no podía dormir de solo pensar en que en unos días podría estar de vuelta en los brazos de su amado, imaginaba las posibilidades hasta que al final logro dormir un poco.

La mañana siguiente ella se despidió de sus padres y luego se fue. Dejando Winterfell atrás mientras su caballo trotaba hacia el bosque.

Mientras en King's Landing Rhaegar paso unos días con su familia para luego anunciar que iría al cuello para hablar con unas personas allí con respecto a asuntos de la corona, nadie sospechaba los planes del príncipe, los únicos que sabían la naturaleza del viaje eran su guardia personal.

El día que partió se despidió de sus hijos y esposa y arranco al cuello. Cuando Lyanna había partido ya su amado estaba a medio camino del cuello, ambos llegarían casi al mismo tiempo.

Él estaba muy ansioso igual que ella, tenían tanto tiempo sin verse que solo anhelaba tenerla en sus brazos nuevamente.

Los caballos de la comitiva del príncipe avanzo por el camino real hasta llegar al cuello unos días más tarde, allí acamparon esperado ver algo.

Ya a la media noche cuando estaba de guardia Ser Arthur Dayne vio un caballo blanco avanzar hacia ellos, su mano se posó sobre el mango de su espada, pero la retiro cuando vio a la chica loba que era la causa de este viaje. De inmediato se acercó a ella.

-Lady Stark, ya estábamos pensando que quizá no vendría- dijo el para luego ayudarla a bajar del caballo.

-Lo amo y deseo estar con él no con mi prometido- hizo una cara de asco al pensar en eso haciendo que el caballero sonriera- Voy a llamar al príncipe para que la vea.

Luego de eso fue a la tienda del príncipe y al cabo de un minuto el susodicho apareció frente a ella. El rostro de la dama loba mostro una enorme sonrisa, así como la de él. Ambos se abrazaron y se fundieron en un suave beso.

-Me alegra que estés aquí- le dijo contra sus labios- no sé qué hubiera hecho si no venias.

-Jamás lo hubiera dejado esperando majestad- dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona- soy una dama después de todo.

El rio suavemente- Vamos a la tienda para hablar sobre mi plan para nosotros- ella asintió y tomando su mano ambos se fueron a dentro de la tienda donde hablaron de lo que el príncipe había hablado con el Archimaester y lo que deseaba hacer.

Ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo, deseaba casarse con él y si esta anulación era posible ella la tomaría al instante. Se sentía mal por Elia porque ella no deseaba robarle el esposo, pero entre ellos no había amor, si es que alguna vez existió.

Luego ella descanso un poco mientras los otros iban a buscar algo para el desayuno.

-¿A dónde vamos con la chica?

-A la Torre de la Alegría.

-¿A Dorme? ¿Cómo explicaras lo que paso aquí?

-No diré nada.

-Es una equivocación si me preguntas amigo, podría tener consecuencias terribles y no soy brujo, pero siempre pasa cuando se hacen cosas tan radicales como estas.

-Las enfrentaremos mi amigo- Arthur solo suspiro, no podía convencer a su mejor amigo de lo contrario pero su instinto de caballero entrenado en combate le decía que algo podría pasar, considerando lo cabeza caliente que era el hermano mayor de Lyanna y que su prometido también lo era.

Pasaron un rato más hablando hasta que llegaron los otros con comida, la cocinaron y comieron junto a la joven Stark luego desmontaron el campamento.

-Tu iras en mi caballo junto a mí, para ir ligeros de carga- dijo Rhaegar- dejaremos al tuyo aquí.

Ella asintió y luego ambos subieron al caballo y de esa forma cuando ya todo estuvo listo, se fueron.

Mientras cruzaban por un lugar poco poblado no se dieron cuenta que unos jóvenes los vieron y al reconocer al príncipe y a la hija de Lord Stark decidieron alertar a Winterfell y a Brandon.

-¡MI LORD UN CUERVO DEL CUELLO!- grito un joven entrando a la oficina de su Lord. Misma escena paso en Riverrun.

Tenemos terribles noticias...

LADY STARK FUE SECUESTRADA POR SU ALTEZA, EL PRINCIPE RHAEGAR.

OOooOOooOO

¡Se prendió! Bueno ya viene la rebelión de Robert.

Todos sabemos cómo va esa rebelión, así que me enfocare más en los acontecimientos de la Torre de la Alegría. Solo se oirán rumores.

Espero les haya gustado y me dejan sus comentarios.


	11. Comienza la Rebelión

**¡Hola! Última actualización del año, ya se nos va el año 2017 y la espera se nos hará 365 días más corta para el estreno de la 8va.**

 **Espero les guste este capítulo algo corto pero con algo de drama, no mucho. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capítulo 11: Comienza la rebelión**

Una vez Lyanna junto con el príncipe y sus guardias llegaron a la Torre de la Alegría, ya habían pasado muchas cosas.

Primero, el rey loco había matado a Brandon y Rickard Stark, Robert comenzó a buscar aliados junto a Ned Stark, nuevo Lord de Winterfell, y Jon Arryn para derrocar a Aerys II Targaryen.

-¡TE LO DIJE!- gritó Arthur en la habitación del príncipe, quizá él solo fuera un guardia real pero en la intimidad era también el mejor amigo del heredero al trono, así que solo en la intimidad se podía dar la libertad de hablarle asi- esto lo que trajo fue desgracia para los siete reinos y para la familia de la mujer que ahora está llorando la muerte de su hermano y padre.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Arthur esto es serio pero ya no puedo dar mi brazo a torcer, ella vino voluntariamente porque no deseaba casarse por compromiso sino por amor. Lo que tenemos que hacer en derrotarlo.

-¿Que desea ella?

-Ella desea venganza por la muerte de ambos, y yo se la daré. Estuvimos entrenando soldados y estoy seguro que los números nos ayudaran a ganar y una vez ganemos a los rebeldes, nos encargados de mi padre- dijo el príncipe con fuego en sus ojos. Pese a no ser fanático del combate, cuando se traza un objetivo ese fuego del dragón se encendía como debió ser con Aegon I y sus hermanas- esposas.

-Cuanta conmigo y con Dawn para eso. Defenderé a mi rey hasta mi último aliento y ese eres tu- dijo el caballero ganándose una sonrisa de su amigo y príncipe.

Mientras Lyanna está observando hacia las verdes praderas que estaban frente a ella, aun incrédula de lo que el Rey loco había hecho, y todo por culpa de su deseo egoísta de estar con el príncipe, ella sabía que había hecho lo que el corazón le decía pero también sabía que no era la opción más óptima para su familia.

Ahora su padre y hermano mayor estaban muertos, su hermano Ned seguro ya habría tomado el control de Winterfell y asumido los deberes de Brandon, como casarse. Eso también la hacía sentir mal pues sabía que él le gustaba más la hermana de Ser Arthur.

Todo estaba estropeado, y por culpa de ella y sus estúpidas decisiones. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras pensaba en eso, su corazón se partía cada vez que pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en tan corto periodo de tiempo.

Estaba tan sumergida en su tristeza que no se dio cuenta de la llegada del príncipe hasta que esté la abrazo por detrás, ella dio un salto de susto pero luego se relajó- me asustaste- él soltó una risita y luego beso su cabeza.

-Lo siento. Vine a ver como estaba mi prometida- ella se sonrojo levemente, ser la prometida de Rhaegar era mil veces mejor que ser la de Robert, por muchas razones pero la principal era que cuando le mencionaban al hombre pelinegro, en su interior sentía náuseas mientras con Rhaegar sentía como si miles de mariposas volaran dentro.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que tu padre hizo y mucho menos perdonarlo. Mi padre y hermano eran buenos hombres y el los mato sin una gota de misericordia.

-Lo sé, Arthur y yo tomamos la decisión de que, en cuanto la rebelión sea apagada, marcharemos a King's Landing y acabaremos con mi padre- ella sintió alivio y felicidad al oír eso.

-Eso me parece lo mejor, liberar a los Siete Reinos de sus locuras- el asintió- he sentido deseos de salir corriendo de aquí y volver a Winterfell con mis otros dos hermanos, Rhaegar. ¿Crees que fue un error?

-Toda mi vida he sido llevado a tomar decisiones por honor o por el bien de la corona, incluso por el bien de un país, eso me llevo a casarme con Elia que, pese a no amarla, le tome cariño y la cuide durante nuestros cuatro años de matrimonio, y que me dio a mis dos hijos- dio un suspiro triste- ellos son mi razón para despertar en la mañana, mi hija es la persona más dulce y tierna que jamás podrías conocer y Aegon es mi pequeño caballero que seguro cuando crezca será el mejor guerrero- Lyanna sintió la melancolía en la voz del príncipe y eso la conmovió, ella podía ver como él amaba a sus hijos como buscaba su bienestar, eso le daba deseos de poder darle más hijos pues ella podía sentir como él podía ser un gran padre- Es tu decisión Lyanna, si deseas puedes volver, después de todo no eres mi prisionera, no te secuestre sino que estas aquí por voluntad propia, asi que eres libre de irte cuando desees- se notaba el dolor de sus palabras pero también la determinación de dejarla tomar su propia decisión, sin presiones. Eso era algo que ella amaba de él… que su príncipe la dejaba decidir sin importar el dolor que el pudiera sentir.

Eso la hizo tomar la decisión, se volteo entre los brazos de él y lo vio a los ojos violetas- Yo tome mi decisión, una de la que no me arrepiento, sé que con ella morirán personas, y lamento que se mal interpretara o que Robert quiera ocultar sus deseos de matar al rey loco con su deseo de recuperarme, causando una guerra pero yo solo quiero al hombre del que me enamore y que me corresponde, no deseo que la gente muera pero sé que tu podrás vencerlo y salvaras la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles- los ojos de ambos estaban llenos de determinación, ambos se dieron un beso, suave pero con muchas emociones.

-Mientras estas aquí, para que no te aburras, podrías ir organizando con la servidumbre del castillo la boda. Ya sabes que vestido deseas usar, las flores, en qué lugar te gustaría, no sé lo que desees- dijo el viendo a Lyanna con una sonría.

-Sabes que no soy de esa clase de chicas- dijo ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Lo sé, y es lo que me encanta de ti, por eso sé que no será como las bodas falsas de otros con grandes vestidos y con cosas raras, sé que será sencillo pero significativo- eso la hizo sonrojar causando en el príncipe una sonora carcajada- creo que convencí a la ruda chica lobo de esto- ella lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro- bueno me tengo que ir, debo contactar al Archimaester para que venga a casarnos. Será casi un mes de viaje asi que ese será tu tiempo- él le dio un suave beso y luego se fue.

Lyanna se quedó viendo mientras el príncipe se iba, aun algo embobada por el pequeño y tierno beso que le dio antes de irse, luego decidió ponerse en acción, busco a las sirvientas que estaban bajo sus órdenes y al verlas comenzó a pedirles cosas, ella deseaba hacer las cosas a su manera. Nada opulento y que se viera como algo falso y que solo buscaba llamar la atención, ella deseaba que su boda fuera como ella.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Tarde pero seguro. Sé que fue mucho tiempo pero armar este capítulo que fue algo corto me costó mucho pues estaba preocupada que se sintieran poco preocupados por lo que ellos habían causado.**

 **Uno no sabe cómo se sentían ellos al saber de las cosas que estaban pasando por ellos, pero espero que lo que está aquí escrito sea lo más realista y lo más apropiado dada las personalidades que les construí.**

 **En el próximo deseo hacer ya la boda, la concepción de Jon… err… Aegon aunque no se aun como explicar que ella le pusiera ese nombre sabiendo del otro hijo de Rhaegar pero algo llegara; y claro añadiré ya la partida del príncipe a la batalla que terminara con su vida.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Lilo Ny por su colaboración en este capítulo, creo que ayudo a hacer de estos dos un poco menos egoístas y pensar un poco más es otros. Espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, yo los escucho… errr… leo y lo que me parezca interesante o que entraría bien en el capítulo lo pongo y lo que no, pues lo podre poner en otro.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	12. La Boda

**El gran día llego, como pueden ver en el titulo. Ok algunos puntos importantes, como no sé cómo GRRM construyo las bodas o sus costumbres, decidí usar algunas que son modernas, como por ejemplo que el novio no ve a la novia, quizá sea una tradición cristiana por la castidad u otros motivos religiosos, quizá se pueda explicar con una de las deidades de los 7 que sería la doncella, asi que dejare esa tradición.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo 12: La Boda**

Lyanna paso todo el mes planeando la boda mientras el Archimaester llegaba a la Torre de la Alegría. Rhaegar y Arthur planeaban que hacer contra Robert, que había escalado en su batalla contra el ejército realista y sus aliados.

La rebelión de Robert junto al Valle y el Norte estaba demostrando ser complicada y no había nada que sus ejércitos pudieran hacer para detenerlo, era como un incendio arrasando con todo a su paso.

Por otro lado la chica lobo había pedido, casi el mismo día que Rhaegar le asigno la organización de la boda, rosas azules para su gran día, después de todo esas eras SUS rosas y un evento donde ella fuera protagonista no podía hacerse sin ellas.

Cuando llego el Archimaester ya Lyanna tenía todo listo. Ella había llevado un vestido azul claro que tenía una suave seda Dorniense por encima, esa parte le daba al vestido una apariencia vaporosa y relajada, que encajaba con su personalidad y con el clima caluroso de su entorno.

-Bienvenido Archimaester Maynard, gracias por haber venido. Venga conmigo para llevarlo a sus aposentos

-Mucha gracias alteza, este viaje me permitió medir ciertos acontecimientos corporales y celestiales, todo anotado en mi fiel cuaderno.

El príncipe solo pudo verlo con algo de desagrado pero no comento nada de eso- ¿Cuántos cuadernos tiene?

-100 y aun necesito más porque el conocimiento nunca acaba- lo último lo dijo con mucha pasión.

-Emm muy bien Archimaester- dijo Rhaegar al llegar al cuarto que usaría su raro invitado- aquí estan sus aposentos. Mande a preparar un baño para usted y en un rato cenaremos.

-Es un gran anfitrión alteza, seguro será un gran rey- eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Gracias Archimaester, por cierto, ¿ya hizo el documento de anulación?- el anciano asintió- bien muchas gracias.

Luego se fue dejando al Archimaester en su cuarto. Caminando hacia su oficina no dejaba de sentirse culpable, si no la amaba pero definitivamente la quería, y le importaba ella. Sin embargo no podía dar marcha atrás, se había enamorado y pasara lo que pasara luego de derrotar a Robert, jamás pondría por encima su hijo o hija con Lyanna. Rhaenys y Aegon serían sus principales aspirantes al trono, él no les quitaría a sus hijos con Elia.

El dragón debe tener tres cabezas y seguro con los tres juntos serian como Aegon, Visenya y Rhaenys que lograrían derrotar lo que fuera, incluso la larga noche. Quizá el Archimaester y todos los Maesters de la Citadel pensarían que estaba loco pero según las profecías que había leído, un descendiente de su linaje seria el que los libraría de la larga noche y que mejor que el dragón de tres cabezas para hacerlo.

Rhaegar solo había compartido este deseo con Elia pero al decirle que ya no podía tener más hijos porque ella podría correr peligro, se decepciono. Ahora con Lyanna ese sueño se volvería realidad. Quizá fuera egoísta pero estaba seguro que deseaba que esa profecía se cumpliría y que alguno de sus hijos seria el príncipe que fue prometido, el hijo del hielo y el fuego.

Esa noche todos cenaron muy animadamente, Lyanna informo donde sería la boda y que sería en un par de días, pues aún faltaban algunas cosas que arreglar. Rhaegar estaba impresionado ya que nunca imagino a la chica tan entusiasmada, siendo el antónimo de lo femenino.

Los días pasaron y cuando llego el momento, el príncipe se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso… iba a casarse y con la mujer de la que se enamoró.

Ella había pedido no ser vista por el novio antes de la boda, según la tradición, una de las deidades de la fe de los Siete, dictaba que la mujer debía llegar pura y virgen al matrimonio y que ese día el novio no podía verla antes.

La fe decía que podría ser atacado por la lujuria horas antes de la boda y mancillar el honor de la doncella asi que estaba prohibido verse antes. Algo que sonaría absurdo pero uno nunca sabe que podrían hacer los dioses.

Rhaegar ese día se puso una túnica gris con el escudo familiar tejido en él, su cabello platinado suelto y una sonrisa en sus labios. La decoración era sencilla, unas rosas azules, unos manteles blancos con la comida favorita y unos músicos.

No era la opulencia de su boda con Elia donde había hasta juglares y actores que se burlaron de su padre, gracias a los dioses él no estaba porque ya ellos serían parte de la estadística de muertos de su padre.

Una suave música comenzó a sonar y allí estaba ella, estaba siendo escoltada por unas doncellas y un guardia real. Los ojos del príncipe se quedaron pegados a ella todo el camino, ambos sonreían.

Al llegar él tomo de las manos a Lyanna y la ceremonia dio inicio. Ella se había peinado con su típico estilo norteño, maquillaje sencillo y unas rosas azules decoraban su cabello.

El Archimaester comenzó con el ritual del matrimonio, bajo el mandato de la Fe de los Siete- Aquí, bajo la mirada de los Siete. Yo por este medio sello estas dos almas. Atándolas como si fueran una- mientras decía esto, empezó a atar las manos de ambos con una cinta, poso su mano sobre ambas y término diciendo- por la eternidad- se separó de ambos y continúo- véanse el uno al otro y digan las palabras.

Luego ambos, al mismo tiempo, se voltearon y dieron las palabras- Padre, herrero, guerrero, madre, dama, anciana, desconocido. Yo soy suyo/suya y ella/él es mía/mío desde este día y hasta el final de mis días- ambos se besaron y eso sello el matrimonio antes los Siete.

El resto de la celebración pasó sin mayores acontecimientos, todos los presentes comieron y bebieron vino, conversaron y bailaron. No fue algo muy protocolar y a la noche todo acabo y la pareja de recién casados fueron a sus aposentos a consumar el matrimonio.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Corto lo sé, pero no quise extenderme mucho más pues deseo llevar los eventos despacito (como la canción jaja)**

 **En fin para la parte de la boda me base en la boda de Robb y Talissa donde se ve un poco mejor los protocolos pues solo vemos en el show la parte de los votos. No sé si la han oído o si se han detenido a oír la letra pero Believer de Imagine Dragons me parece muy parecida a lo que pensaba Rhaegar con todo eso de la profecía.**

 **El próximo capítulo será un pequeño salto a la partida de Rhaegar y ya Lyanna debería estar embarazada de Jon, su plan para luchar contra Robert y QUIZA la batalla del Tridente.**

 **Para la batalla tengo en cabeza la canción My Song knows what you did in the dark de Fall out Boys, siento que esa sería la canción de Robert y un poco de Rhaegar pero más de Robert. La furia y el deseo de vencer son fuertes en esa canción.**

 **Espero sus comentarios… nos leeremos en el próximo.**


	13. Mi canción sabe lo que hiciste

**Ultimo capitulo… T.T**

 **Quiero dedicar este capítulo a los lectores de Throne Amino y a Roro, que pese a estar perdido aporto cosas para el fic, sin ustedes este fic no hubiera continuado, esta historia fue mi primera incursión en GoT y ASoIaF y me alegra que tenga tantos seguidores, en esa app.**

 **Esto es para ustedes.**

 **Capítulo 13: Mi canción sabe lo que hiciste**

 _Robert lucha Rhaegar, Big Thunder (mazo de Robert) contra Dark Sister (espada ancestral de los Targaryen). Una batalla igualada y sin ningún ganador evidente. Ambos manejan sus armas de forma excepcional y con una técnica envidiable._

 _Alrededor de ambos los soldados realistas luchan contra los rebeldes, cuerpos por doquier, el olor de la sangre y del pasto mezclados entre sí, ambos lados tienen bajas pero mientras sus líderes luchen, ellos también._

 _De pronto Robert recibe una cortada en su bíceps…_

El sueño se acaba y el gran y musculoso hombre despierta, con una capa de sudor en su frente. Está en su carpa de guerra, una mujer desnuda a su lado. Su cara, normalmente perfectamente afeitada, ya tenía una barba negra de un largo relativamente considerable. Esto debido a la cantidad de meses entre batallas.

La única derrota fue causada por los Tarly en Hornhill, uno de los pocos generales que pudo oponerse a sus hombres. El aliado del Rey loco era un zorro viejo que supo resistir y triunfar.

Robert lo respetaba antes pero ahora ese sentimiento había crecido. El día anterior había sido de victoria para sus hombres por lo tanto esa noche hubo comida, vino y prostitutas; una de las cuales estaba aún acostada a su lado, pelirroja y de grandes atributos.

Bajo su criterio, toda victoria se celebraba con una mujer, claro sería mejor si Lyanna fuera la que estuviera a su lado, pero el príncipe de Dragonstone la había secuestrado, o eso decía él a todo el que pregunta.

Sin embargo, su ego no le permitía admitir que quizá, solo quizá, ella se fue bajo su libre decisión. Robert Baratheon no era tonto, pese a que algunos dijeran lo contrario, él sabía que Lyanna no lo deseaba como esposo además él se dio cuenta de las miradas que ella y el príncipe se daban en el torneo.

Él sabía que ella mostraba su desagrado por el compromiso, no solo por ser la chica salvaje de Winterfell sino por su reputación, con ese pensamiento vio a la mujer a su lado; pero estas inseguridades eran ocultadas bajo una máscara de confianza. Lo que más deseaba era casarse con Lyanna pero ella estaba con Rhaegar y nadie conocía su paradero. El aún mantenía la esperanza de que lograría que ella algún día lo amará y que serían felices juntos.

Claro estaba agradecido con el príncipe pues el, con esta acción imprudente, les había dado motivos para encender la llama de los demás lores para acabar con la tiranía de su padre. Un ejemplo que aún no se materializaba era Tywin Lannister, que pese a no haber manifestado su lealtad a ningún bando, era obvio que se uniría al suyo tarde o temprano.

El león de Casterly Rock tenía dos motivos, uno fue el rechazo del rey a casar a Cersei con Rhaegar y luego el hacer que su hijo y heredero se uniera a la guardia real, siendo casi su guardia personal.

Asi que el Lord de las Tormenta sabía que, cuando tuviera una clara ventaja, el viejo león se le uniría a su reclamo al trono y, por ende, ayudarlo a derrotar al Rey Aerys.

-Robert- escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos, la voz venia de la puerta de la tienda, y sin ninguna duda era la de su mejor amigo y compañero de entrenamiento. Ned.

-Entra Ned- dice el poniéndose en pie y empezando a vestirse.

Al entrar el nuevo lord de Winterfell ve a la mujer desnuda en cama, y se voltea inmediatamente con una mano en los ojos- ¡Demonios Robert! Avisa antes de dejarme pasar…

-Oh vamos Neddy, como si no hubieras visto a una mujer desnuda antes- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara, Ned no la podía ver pero su voz lo delataba.

Claro que era verdad, él había visto a una mujer desnuda y es más la había "conocido" en un sentido íntimo y personal, la noche luego de que el Arciano del bosque de los dioses, fuera testigo de la unión matrimonial entre él y Catelyn Tully.

-Eso lo se Robert, pero es diferente, ella es mi esposa y esta mujer es solo una… prostituta- dijo lo último luego de titubear pensando si usar o no esa palabra. Ned era un hombre honorable y respetuoso y pese a saber que la mujer allí presente no se molestaría, por ser ese su trabajo, igual no lo consideraba un trabajo digno de una mujer.

-Ned ella no se molesta por eso ¿verdad tesoro?- dijo el sabiendo los pensamientos de su amigo y viendo a la mujer que se ponía una túnica encima de su cuerpo.

-Para nada amor, y si necesitas algún… servicio que quite esa cara seria, avísame- luego de eso le dio un guiño a Robert y luego le dio una palmada en el trasero a Ned, causando una gran carcajada de Robert, y salió de la tienda.

Cuando se fue Ned se volteo, su cara estaba tan roja con un tomate y Robert lo veía con una sonrisa enorme. Luego ambos se sentaron y el hombre de las tormentas comenzó a comer de lo que sobro del día anterior.

-Me contaron que Cat esta embarazada. Para ser tan correcto y rígido… ¡eres rápido hijo de…!- lo último se ahogó en una sonora carcajada y luego tomo algo de vino.

-Vaya… y creía que las chismosas eran las mujeres, pero ya veo que para que los cuentos lleguen rápido mejor lo comento en un campo de batalla.

-¡HEY!- dijo Robert fingiendo estar ofendido y con la boca llena- pero enserio hermano, felicidades, sabes que estoy feliz por ti. Esperemos, por el bien de los jodidos dioses que sea varón para que tengas tu heredero.

-Esperemos- Ned le dio una sonrisa, estas expresiones eran escasas en el Lord del Norte pero cuando llegaban, podías estar seguro que eran genuinas, sin embargo la sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como llego y lo reemplazo la típica expresión "Ned Stark"- Logramos hacernos con una carta de King's Landing- eso llamo la atención del risueño Robert haciendo que pasara a modo "Robert General"- Rhaegar está en la capital y ya prepara su ejército.

-¡POR FIN!- dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa- por fin ese malparido me las pagara.

-Asi será mi querido amigo. Creo que el mejor sitio para la batalla seria el Tridente, porque me parece que está en el camino a la capital y además porque de esa forma podrás tener un mayor espacio para luchar contra Rhaegar y derrotarlo.

-Eso me agrada, Neddy creo que ya pronto estaré con mi amada y tú con tu hermana- dijo el con una enorme sonrisa y con eso ambos salieron de la tienda para hablar con los demás comandantes y planear lo que se haría.

Tenían que derrotar al ejército del príncipe para tener un gran acceso a la capital de los Siete Reinos y a derrocar a Aerys.

Mientras en King's Landing, Aerys le prohibió las visitas de Rhaegar a Elia y los niños. En palabras del viejo loco "Tienes que ganarte tu derecho a verla luego de abandonarme".

Rhaegar necesitaba ver a sus hijos, ellos eran parte de la razón por la que volvió. Estaba preocupado por Elia pero sabía que su padre no la lastimaría para no perder su apoyo y el de Dorme pero no estaba tan seguro de los niños.

Sin embargo el hermano de Elia y parte de la Guardia Real le aseguro que los tres estaban en perfectas condiciones. Asi que Rhaegar se ocupó en preparar sus ejércitos y sus estrategias. Esos eran los momentos en lo que deseo volver el tiempo y salvar los huevos de dragón, de esa forma podrían freír a todos sus enemigos.

Jaime estaba allí con él, el chico había crecido y se había fortalecido en ese año fuera.

-¿Dónde está Ser Gerold, Ser Arthur y Ser Oswell?

-Cumpliendo una misión importante.

-Creo que serían más útiles aquí que donde quiera que estén alteza.

-Créeme, donde estan, ellos cumplen con su deber- en el tono de voz del príncipe eso fue un punto y final.

-Mis disculpas alteza- dijo el joven Lannister.

Rhaegar odia ser tan tajante pues se había encariñado con el muchacho y estaba seguro que sería un gran espadachín, quizá con la una falla que no aprendió a luchar con ambas manos.

Gerold, Arthur y Oswell estaban haciendo algo que quizá podría definir el futuro de los Siete Reinos, estaban cuidando a la princesa Lyanna y a su futuro príncipe y quién sabe si hasta rey, uno nunca sabe.

Antes de irse el Maester de la torre le anuncio las buenas nuevas, apenas era un mes pero ya era oficial, su nueva esposa estaba embarazada y ya por fin se cumpliría la profecía.

Ya habían pasado meses desde que dejo la torre y llego a la Fortaleza Roja, y Lyanna se contactaba con el cada vez que podía. Ambos se extrañaban pero bajo la promesa de acabar con la rebelión y luego vengar a los Stark, Rhaegar debía hacer el sacrificio de estar lejos de ella.

Los meses pasaron y cuando las tropas de Dorme llegaron y algunos otros aliados llegaron, el ejército avanzo. Antes de irse Rhaegar se volteo a ver a Jaime- Cuida la ciudad y cumple con tu deber.

-Asi lo hare alteza.

-Cuando termine la batalla, quiero convocar un concilio. Se realizarán cambios. Quería hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, pero... Bueno, de poco sirve hablar de caminos no emprendidos. Hablaremos cuando regrese- el joven Lannister asintió viendo como el príncipe se retiraba con Ser Barristan Selmy y otros hombre de la Guardia.

Otros dos meses pasaron para que la batalla más importante se diera lugar. Por un lado los soldados de rojo portando el estandarte Targaryen, el dragón tricéfalo, del otro los de Robert y su casa, con un ciervo. Los del lado del dragón los superaban tres a uno pero cada soldado Baratheon o Tully o Stark valía más que los tres Targaryen juntos.

Los generales dieron la orden y comenzó la batalla, primero arqueros luego infantería y por último los caballeros en sus corceles. La batalla transcurrió entre un remolino de colores, sonidos y el olor de los muertos.

Hombres de ambos bandos cayendo, más eran los que portaban la armadura roja. El combate fue sin cuartel, luego Rhaegar se unió y comenzó el evento principal.

De un lado estaba Rhaegar con su armadura negra, con el emblema de su casa en el pecho, hecho con rubíes y un yelmo con las tres cabezas del dragón; del otro Robert con gran armadura amarilla, más sencilla pero igual imponente, y en el yelmo las astas de un ciervo.

La batalla estaba muy igualada ambos se movían con agilidad, lo cual era más lógico ver en Rhaegar que era más delgado y bajo que Robert pero este pese a esa diferencia, era igual o incluso más ágil que su rival.

El combate se prolongó por bastante tiempo hasta que Rhaegar cayó al lago- ¡ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS BASTARDO!- grito Robert viendo a los ojos violetas de Rhaegar.

-Ella nunca te amo- y con eso el ya furioso Baratheon estallo y golpeo al príncipe en el pecho logrando que los rubíes en su pecho volaran por los aires y cayeran en el lago.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el campo de batalla, todos vieron como el cuerpo sin vida del heredero al trono yacía en el piso con el pecho aplastado. Luego se oyó un grito de guerra y todos se lanzaron a acabar con los que aún no se rendían.

Al final el saldo fue mínimo para el ejército de Robert. Decido, bajo la negativa de los Bolton, dejar con vida a Ser Barristan y otros hombres poderosos. Ya no tenían ningún impedimento en ir a la capital.

Descansarían y se sanarían antes de ir a donde estaba su objetivo final… Aerys.

Robert no sabía que sentir, había matado al que secuestro a Lyanna, había vengado ese hecho repudiable pero aun rondaba por su mente eso que él le dijo, ella no lo amaba, eso el sabia, demonios… lo sabían hasta más allá del muro pero aun asi ella debía ser suya.

Cuando estaban llegando ya Tywin había tomado la capital y sus hombres habían destruido todo remanente de lo que quedaba de los Targaryen.

-¿Jaime hizo que…?- pregunto Ned al ver como el cuerpo de Aerys aun adornaba el suelo del salón del trono.

-Mato al rey loco, Lord Stark- dijo Tywin como si hablara del clima- a por cierto Robert, aquí hay una ofrenda de paz de nuestra parte.

Un macizo hombre, más grande que Robert apareció con dos niños muerto, el estómago de Ned se retorció y casi vomita al ver eso. Los reconoció de inmediato, Rhaenys y Aegon Targaryen, los hijos de Rhaegar.

-Esto es retorcido, incluso para usted Lord Tywin- dijo un consternado Ned. Todos sabían la historia de Castamere y de la crueldad del hombre frente a él. Sin embargo lo que repugno aún más a Ned fue ver como su mejor amigo y compañero de lucha sonreía con satisfacción- ¿Cómo puedes sonreír? ¡Son niños inocentes!

-Yo no veo niños, solo veo cachorros de dragón- eso hizo sentir aún más enfermo a Ned.

-Ella no te merece…- le dio un golpe en le mejilla, cosa extraordinaria considerando la diferencia de estatura pero la furia del lord de Winterfell era tal que se podía ver más alto de lo que en realidad era- ¡la venganza te está consumiendo! Solo alguien tan retorcido puede alegrarse con esto.

Jon Arryn trato de disuadir a Ned y Robert pero ese día algo se rompió entre ambos, y las cosas no serían lo mismo.

Ned se fue y decidió ir a buscar a su hermana, anularía el compromiso y la dejaría elegir con quien casarse. Ya se le había informado donde estaba Rhaegar antes de volver. La Torre de la Alegría.

Tres meses más tarde Ned con sus hombres de confianza, entre ellos Howland Reed, llegaron a la torre donde estaba su hermana, allí estaban Ser Gerold, Ser Arthur y Ser Oswell. Los mejores hombre de Rhaegar pero ¿Por qué viajar sin ellos a una lucha que hubiera sido más pareja con estos tres? Esa era la pregunta principal de Ned, quizá pronto sabia la respuesta.

-Los busqué en el Tridente- les dijo Ned.

-No estábamos allí-replicó Ser Gerold.

-De haber estado el Usurpador lloraría lágrimas de sangre- dijo Ser Oswell.

-Cuando cayó Desembarco del Rey, Ser Jaime mató a su rey con una espada dorada. ¿Dónde estaban entonces?- aunque pareciera obvio igual debía preguntar.

-Muy lejos- dijo Ser Gerold-. De lo contrario Aerys seguiría ocupando el Trono de Hierro, y nuestro falso hermano ardería en los siete infiernos- pudo ver que Arthur contorsionaba la cara, se notaba que le gustaba aprecio a su "hermano" de la guardia.

-Bajé a Bastión de Tormentas para levantar el asedio- les dijo- Lord Tyrell y Lord Redwyne rindieron sus pendones, y todos sus caballeros se arrodillaron para jurarnos lealtad. Estaba seguro de que los encontraría entre ellos.

-No nos arrodillamos tan fácilmente- señaló Ser Arthur Dayne.

-Ser Willem Darry ha huido a Dragonstone con su reina y con el príncipe Viserys. Pensé que habrían embarcado con ellos.

-Ser Willem es un hombre bueno y honesto- dijo Ser Oswell.

-Pero no pertenece a la Guardia Real- señaló Ser Gerold- La Guardia Real no huye.

-Ni entonces ni ahora- dijo Ser Arthur. Se puso el yelmo.

-Hicimos un juramento- explicó el anciano Ser Gerold.

Los hombres de Ned se situaron junto a él, con espadas de sombras en las manos. Eran siete contra tres.

-Y esto va a empezar ahora mismo- dijo Ser Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer.

Desenvainó a Dawn y la sujetó con ambas manos. La hoja era blanca como la leche, la luz hacía que pareciera tener vida.

No- dijo Ned con voz entristecida- Esto va a terminar ahora mismo- y con eso empezó la batalla.

Los tres eran superaban a los siete de Ned, uno tras otro fue cayendo, sin embargo Gerold y Oswell cayeron en combate, solo quedaban Ned, Howland y Arthur.

La Espada del Amanecer hirió a Howland dejándolo solo con Ned. Era un combate bastante complejo pues no todos los días te dan una espada como Dawn ya que ese honor solo era para el mejor. Sin embargo Ned lo hacía bastante bien.

Sin embargo Ser Arthur lo supero y ya está apunto de matarlo cuando Howland en un intento por salvar la vida de su señor, mato de forma deshonrosa al caballero.

Luego Ned oyó un grito ahogado y corrió a escaleras arriba para encontrar en una cama llena de sangre y, como no, rosas azules a su hermana, la escena era terrible. Ver allí a su hermana y en esas condiciones lo dejo impactado.

-Ly…Lyanna…

-¿Ned?- dijo la chica moribunda viendo hacia la puerta, una débil sonrisa en sus labios- ¿eres tú en verdad?

-Si aquí estoy Lyanna- dijo el tomando su mano- debo encontrar a un Maester, seguro él te ayudara- y comenzó a gritar por ayuda pero nadie llego.

-Ned… necesito que me prometas algo… prométemelo Ned- el hombre vio cómo su hermana se le estaba hiendo la vida de los ojos. Luego vio como un mujer traía un bebe envuelto en sabanas- promete que lo mantendrás a salvo.

Al verlo el mundo se le vino abajo, quizá los rumores si eran ciertos y el príncipe la había violado y de eso salió este bebe, pero no era el lugar ni momento para preguntar- si lo prometo.

Esos hizo sonreír a la chica lobo luego se acercó a su oído y le dijo- su nombre es Aegon Targaryen- eso lo dejo frio, ¿Cómo? ¿Un nombre Targaryen? ¿Y además con el apellido del padre? ¿Quiere decir que no es producto de una violación? Tantas dudas más sin embargo todas serian sin respuestas pues esa revelación fue el último aliento de vida de la chica lobo de Winterfell.

Luego de esto Ned bajo con el niño en brazos y soltando un suspiro cuando el lord del cuello lo vio- te lo explico en el camino.

Ned omitió detalles como que Lyanna lo había nombrado como legitimo hijo de Rhaegar, eso era parte de la protección que él le prometió a su hermana.

-¿Cómo lo llamaras? ¿Qué piensas decir? Porque Robert seguro querrá ver muerto incluso a los hijos bastardos de Rhaegar.

-Tendré que decir que es mío- la cara de Howland mostro sorpresa- y para probarlo lo llamare Jon en honor a mi maestro.

-Eso se lo creerían a Robert pero no a ti, eres demasiado honesto.

-No pueden negarlo, el niño se parece a mí, bueno a los Stark en particular. Podría pasar como hijo mío.

-Creo que es una muy mala idea pero es tu decisión.

De esa forma, la vida de Jon comenzó, conocido como el bastardo de Ned; al lord de Winterfell le pesaba saber que sería despreciado pero eso era justo lo necesario para que el niño estuviera con vida hasta llegar a la edad necesaria para reclamar el trono.

 **FIN**

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Pues eso es todo amigo. Quizá debí dejar la historia hasta la parte de Tywin pero mi mente no quiso parar hasta terminar. Espero les haya gustado, y que esta historia fuera un extra para lo que sabemos, claro no es oficial pero quise ser lo más realista y lo más objetiva posible, claro le di mi enfoque un poco más romántico, como dijo alguien en un comentario "solo una mujer lo haría tan romántico" jaja.**

 **La parte del dialogo entre los tres guardias y Ned fue sacada de la Hielo y Fuego Wikia, haciéndole algunos cambios y añadiendo otras. Igual pasa con la frase que le dice Rhaegar a Jaime antes de irse a la batalla.**

 **Pido disculpas si mi narración de batallas apesta pero soy nueva en esto jeje. Sin más que agregar me despido, nos estamos leyendo en The Targaryen Wolf. ¡Ah! Por cierto estoy haciendo un fic llamado Believer que será un R+L AU Moderno, ya estan escritos 3 capítulos pero aun debo pulir ciertas cosillas.**


End file.
